Nowhere to Turn
by GEM8
Summary: All Chapters have been revised for future chapters to work. Please read.Hermione get some distrubing news that will change her life forever. Can Minerva,and her friends at Hogwarts help her get on with her life?
1. Shattered Lives

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No Copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: IMHO, there is not enough McGonagall Fiction out there so here is another one. This one has lots of Hermione too. Hope you enjoy please don't forget to review. Flamers are welcome, it just means I can pop more popcorn. This is being reposted because it has been corrected thanks to my beta the wonderful Vangoghadmirer!!!!!!!! Thanks for doing all this work!**

**Title: Nowhere to Turn**

**Rated: PG**

* * *

Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Good Morning, Harry."

"Morning Hermione."

"Where's Ron?"

"Right behind you, Hermione." Ron answered and sat down next to her. "Mail's here."

Harry checked for Hedwig but there was no sign of her. Pig dropped a letter from Ron's brother, Charlie along with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione was eating her toast when a snowy owl dropped a letter in her lap. She noticed the unfamiliar handwriting on the envelope as she looked at it.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Harry asked while eating his eggs.

"I don't know." She replied and then opened the letter reading it. As she read tears began to well up in her eyes. She quickly got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. She ran around the corner and then her legs finally gave out along with her emotions. She slid down the wall and with head in her hands began to cry.

Her abrupt departure did not go unnoticed Harry and Ron got up and ran after her. Professor McGonagall said something to Professor Dumbledore and then excused herself to go in search of her student. Harry and Ron immediately ran to Gryffindor tower when they got to the porthole they noticed that the fat lady had just swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"She must have taken her animagus form and beat us here." Ron said as he and Harry walked up to the professor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, have you seen Ms. Granger?"

"No Professor, we were just coming to look for her."

"As am I Mr. Potter. Do either of know of any other place she would go if she were upset?"

Harry looked to Ron, and Ron looked back at Harry. "Well, I don't know if she would go there when she is upset but the first thing that comes to mind is the library."

"For me too, but she's not there." McGonagall replied. "You two should get to class now." The boys started to protest, but Professor McGonagall put up a hand to silence them. "I know you are concerned about Ms. Granger, but you are to go to class. I will continue to look for her and inform you of anything as soon as I know. If you find her on the way to class notify me immediately."

Ron began to say something, but Harry stopped him. "Yes, thank you, Professor." Harry replied and then walked with Ron to class.

"I can't believe her!" Ron started. "Hermione might be in danger and she won't let us help."

"Ron, Professor McGonagall is not being unreasonable. She has never left us out of anything before. If she finds her, she'll let us know."

Ron thought for a moment and then conceded, "I guess you're right. We can't do anything until we find her and find out what's wrong. If she wanted us to know she wouldn't have run away." Ron concluded as they entered Professor Vector's classroom and took their seats.

Minerva looked everywhere she could think of there was no sign of Hermione. As she turned the corner to go to speak to Albus she saw a figure curled up in a dark corner. Minerva walked over and bent down next to her. "Ms. Granger," She began softly, as she sat down on the floor next to the young girl.

"Professor, please leave me alone."

Minerva's concern for the young girl grew. This wasn't the Hermione that the teachers had grown to know and adore. "I can't and I won't. I want to help you." Minerva said softly but firmly.

"You can't help." Hermione said as tears and emotions continued to creep into her already shaky voice. She tried to get up and run but Minerva was too fast for her. She put a hand out to stop her. Hermione gave in. Minerva stood up and helped her to her feet. "Hermione, how can I help?"

"You can't!" She screamed weakly and then was reduced to hysteric sobs. Minerva gathered her up in her arms to calm the girl. As she did, an envelope and pictures dropped from Hermione's pocket. The pictures she decided, were that of her parents and they had obviously been tortured. Minerva also noted the letter next to the pictures, with her catlike eyesight she read: _Watch your back, Mudblood or you'll join your parents. _

Minerva couldn't begin to understand Hermione's pain. Her parents had obviously been killed and she had nowhere to turn. Minerva felt anger build up inside her. Why would anyone want to hurt this sweet girl?

Minerva was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Hermione speak. "They killed my parents, Professor. What do I do now? They died because I'm a witch."

Minerva was at a loss for words. All she could do was hold her as she wept; silently hoping that she would be able to help Hermione to heal and that the person or persons responsible would be found and punished.


	2. Attempting to Pick Up Some of the Pieces

A/N: _I hate writer's block that said after almost three months here is an update!!! Here's hoping someone is still reading this and will review. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. I hope if you read you will review I really like feedback, good or bad. _**This has been fixed corrected by my wonderful beta Vangoghadmirer!!!!!!!!! Thanks my friend!**

_**"Nowhere to Turn" Chapter 2 Attempting to pickup some of the pieces**_

****

* * *

Minerva managed to get Hermione to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey took immediate action upon hearing what had happened. When Minerva was certain Hermione was resting comfortably she went in search of Albus, assuring Poppy that she would return as soon as possible.

Minerva did not need to look far, as she walked out of the hospital wing Albus was walking toward her. "Are you alright, Minerva?"

"I'm a bit shaken, but I have to say Ms. Granger is much worse."

"I assume you are speaking of her abrupt departure for dinner this evening."

Minerva put a hand on Albus' arm. "We need to talk."

He had heard that tone in her voice before, and it wasn't a good sign. He nodded in the direction of her office and they walked together in silence. Moments later they were seated on her overstuffed couch. "I found her near your office in hysterics." Minerva began. "After calming her I found out that apparently her parents had been killed in some kind of Brutal attack." Minerva voice was marked with concern and pain.

The concern and pain that showed in Minerva's voice was also evident in Albus' face. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Don't be concerned about me. My situation is no comparison to hers." Minerva finished her comments softly and then slid the parchment and pictures that Ms.Granger had dropped to the floor over to him. "If you have any doubt about that all you have to do is look at these."

Albus picked up the parchment and read the note after he was finished with the pictures. Minerva could have sworn that the most powerful wizard in the world was going to be sick to his stomach. "I'll inform the Ministry at once." He said with a mix of sadness and anger in his tone.

"But Albus, Hermione's parents were muggles."

"Yes, but you are forgetting that once Hermione…"

"Joined our world it becomes a matter for Magical Law Enforcement." She completed his sentence.

"That is indeed correct my dear. I will let you know what I find out."

"I going back to the hospital wing, Poppy hasn't given her a strong sleeping potion yet she should be awake soon. I want to be there for her."

"Very well, I'll look for you there."

---

When Minerva returned to the hospital wing she found Poppy involved in what could only be described as a heated discussion with Ms. Granger.

"I just want to go back to the tower! I am fine Madame Pomfrey."

"You are in shock Ms. Granger. It would be better if you take this sleeping potion and spend the night."

"I'm fine just, please let me go!" Hermione began to stand. However Minerva, thanks to her catlike reflexes was at once by her side. With a firm hand on Hermione's shoulder Minerva careful pushing her into a sitting position onto the bed. "Poppy, may I please speak with her?"

"You can try." Poppy handed the sleeping potion to Minerva and walked away from the bedside, back to her office.

Minerva pulled a chair up next to the bedside. "Hermione, she has your best interests at heart."

"I know Professor." Hermione replied softly sharing at the floor. "I just don't want to be alone. I don't feel comfortable here."

"You are not alone Ms. Granger. Please don't ever feel that you are alone here." Minerva placed a hand over Hermione's in reassurance.

"Yes, Professor."

"Minerva."

"What?"

"When we are alone, you can call me Minerva."

Hermione appeared to be stunned by what Professor McGonagall told her but nodded understanding none the less. Hermione tried her best to hold back a yawn. Minerva stood up from her chair and handed Hermione the dreamless sleep potion. Hermione took it. "Stay the night Hermione. You will be safe here." Minerva reassured her as she tucked the sheets around her.

Minerva stayed with for a few moments until she was sure Hermione was in a restful sleep, as any mother would.

----

Minerva was awaked the next morning by the bright sunlight shinning through the windows in the hospital wing.

"You stayed the night?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice next to her. "Albus!"

"Good morning, Minerva."

"Good morning. How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not long, Poppy said you stayed the night."

She nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't have the heart, Minerva. However, I need to talk to you."

"What did you find out?" Minerva asked getting up from her chair and walking to Poppy's office. Albus followed her.

"I got an owl from the Ministry this morning. Apparently, Ms. Granger is the last surviving member of her family. They suggested she contact the Wizarding/Muggle-Family Affairs Office to make the arrangements."

"That's the Ministry for you, Albus she's only thirteen years old. How is supposed to handle this? They make it sound as if this is an everyday occurrence." Minerva was not holding back what was left of her temper.

"Calm down, you don't want to wake her." Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have informed the Ministry of my displeasure, I can assure you."

"Albus she will became a ward of the state in the Muggle-world and Merlin knows that if that happens she won't be able to return to Hogwarts." Minerva was beginning to raise her voice again.

Mina, calm down or you will wake her. We have connections for this sort of thing don't worry. She'll get through this. We'll see to that."

----

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast. They were still concerned about Hermione as she had not returned to the Common Room that evening and was not at the Gryffindor Table for breakfast. Many people were asking about her as well. When the two boys left the Great Hall after breakfast they were still worried about her.

Harry spoke first as they walked back to the Tower to get their books. "We should check the hospital wing on our way to class."

"Yeah, this is not like Hermione," Ron agreed.

They collected their books, and before going to class headed toward the hospital wing.

----

"Ms. Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione was soft spoken although she had woken up earlier she was in no condition to talk.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. Rest assured we will help you in any way we can." Dumbledore offered a small smile. Although, he knew it wouldn't help her much.

Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall sat beside him in the same chair she was sitting in the night before. "Did you stay all night, Professor?"

"Yes." Minerva said reaching for her hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

---

Harry and Ron reached the door to the hospital wing but stopped short of entering when they heard the conversation inside.

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking. Where do I go from here? I'm thirteen, my parents are dead, I have no other family, and I'm a muggle-born witch. What happens now?"

----

Harry and Ron were listening intently but were in shock of what they were hearing.

"Poor Hermione." Ron said so only Harry could hear.

Harry knew exactly how she felt although he wasn't that old when his parents died. He never got to know his family, and the little bit of a family he had left didn't love him. He knew Hermione did and how alone she must feel at this moment. Harry was brought out of his thought by the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice.

---

"You have a family here, Hermione, at Hogwarts. We will help you through this. The first thing you have to do is visit the Wizarding/Muggle-Family Affairs Office and talk to someone there. We will help you with this and any other arrangement or things that arise."

"When do I have to do this?"

"Soon." Minerva answered, "I will go with you."

"Thank You, Professor."

Albus spoke next. "May I also suggest that you reach out to your friends. I believe two of them are right outside waiting to see you.

Hermione couldn't hold back a small smile.

Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "Blimey, how does he do that?" He asked with a bit of amazement in his voice.

Professor Dumbledore approached the doorway. "I wish I knew." Was Harry's only response.

"Harry, Ron, Ms. Granger would like to see you." Dumbledore said as he ushered them inside.


	3. Friends and Frustrations

A/N: _It's finally here the next chapter. I have one request for this chapter if you read please review! Feedback pushes me along.** This is being reposted because it has been correct that's to the wonderful Vangoghadmirer!!!!!!!! Thank you my friend!**_

**_"Nowhere to Turn" Chapter 3 Friends & Frustrations_**

* * *

Hermione had been allowed to leave the hospital wing the next day. Harry and Ron promised Madame Pomfrey that they would watch out for their friend. Hermione appeared to be healing, if you could call it that, albeit slowly, she began to talk about her parents and her frustration about the investigation into their murder. Mostly, the boys were a sounding board for her. Harry could feel her pain and understand it. He lived it everyday he was with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. This was perhaps the reason that Hermione had been looking to Harry more so than Ron for much needed support.

"Hermione, have you heard anything?" Lavender Brown asked as they sat in the common room doing homework.

"No." Hermione didn't even look up from her homework.

If Harry hadn't known better he would have thought that Hermione was willing the answers to appear on her parchment. He put down his quill and straightened up his books.

"Lavender, just let her be." Ron offered as Harry walked over to where Hermione was seating.

"She has a point," one of the fifth years offered. "They should have found who did by now or have some leads."

"Just leave her alone." Harry repeated, "Hermione?" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him tears appeared to be threatening to fall from her eyes. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Ron can deal with them."

----

"Of all the idiotic things, Albus!"

"I do agree that the Wizarding/Muggle Affairs Office does seem to be out of touch on this matter." Albus was attempting to calm his Deputy and friend as they walked back to his office after a meeting with Hermione's caseworker.

"They are being completely unreasonable!" Minerva continued as they ascended the staircase to Albus' office.

"Are they, Minerva?"

"Albus, you can't be siding with them on this. She's a Muggle-born, thirteen years old and she has to worry about her parents' estate! Then she can spend the rest of her life as a ward of the muggle world because no one in our world takes in Muggle-borns and you know it!"

Albus stepped in and took her by the shoulders. "Look at me, Mina" She looked into his eyes, tears of frustration threatening to spill from her own. "Calm down. I know she is one of your lions, but you need to calm down. We won't let anything happen to her and she won't be doing this alone. I promise you that, Love"

"I'll speak to her tomorrow. It's too late to disturb her tonight. Good night, Albus and thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear. Sleep well."

-----

Harry and Hermione had settled on a walk around the lake to help her vent her frustrations. "Thank you, for getting me out of there before I did something I would regret later."

"You're welcome. Ron can handle her don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just her way of trying to be supportive. Some people just don't know how the express that sometimes."

"Harry do you ever feel lonely?"

"Sometimes, but then doesn't everyone? I was too young to remember my parents but I long to know and see them everyday. You have memories of your parents Hermione, fond ones. Which is something that I will never have. That's not saying that I don't understand your pain, I do. You are not alone in this."

"I have memories of my parents but I find that as the days go by the get more painful because I don't remember them. I can't see them. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes." Harry took her hand. "We should go in now it's getting late."

They walked up the path back to the castle from the lake. "Do you know what I'm most afraid of?"

"What?"

"Being stuck on my own or with a family that doesn't want me. Not being able to come back to Hogwarts." New tears were now flowing down Hermione cheeks. Harry didn't know what to do. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had that meeting tonight, and whatever they find out they will not allow that to happen Hermione. All you have to do is look at me. No matter how badly I'm treated by my aunt and uncle I'm back here each year. Come on let's get in it's getting cold."

----

The next morning Hermione made her way down into the common room. It was early, she couldn't sleep and she was looking forward to being left alone with her thoughts. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greatly surprised. Professor McGonagall was seated in one of the overstuffed red chairs by the fire. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to her. "Good morning, Professors."

"You're up early." Minerva said with a warm smile.

Hermione made her way over to the fireplace and seated herself next to Minerva. "I couldn't sleep."

"Understandable."

"Were you waiting to talk to me?" Hermione asked, knowing full well the reason they were there.

"Professor Dumbledore and I met with your caseworker last night. There are a couple of things we need to discuss with you." Minerva said gently.

"You will be in no way asked to go through this on your own, Hermione." Dumbledore said as he put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "We will help you."

"Thank you for that."

"Minerva"

Professor McGonagall continued. "The Affairs officer has asked that you go and settle your parents' estate."

"I'm only thirteen, Professor I wouldn't know where to even begin."

"They don't expect you to do it over night and apparently your parents had a will so, it won't be nearly as confusing as it could be. I know that sounds cold."

"Minerva will be going with you to help you Hermione." Albus offered.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I need to do?"

Minerva looked up at Albus and he took over there.

"The authorities have asked us to pass along their condolences and to tell you that when you are ready you can bury your parents."

Hermione took a deep breath after that statement. It took a moment for the full force of it to hit her and then she began shake violently. Minerva quickly gathered her into her arms to calm her as best she could. After what seemed like an eternity Hermione stopped crying and took another deep breath. She looked up at Minerva. "I'm sorry, it's just I… it was like a dream and now it so real.

"I understand, dear. I truly do."

Feeling as though he had overstayed his welcome Albus got up to leave the two of them alone. It was still early and the only ones that had been awakened by Hermione's outburst were none other than Harry and Ron who ran into Dumbledore. He quickly assured them that she was fine and sent them back up to bed. Albus motioned to Minerva that he was leaving as she watched an exhausted Hermione sleep. She gave him a weak smile as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room. His memory couldn't help but be filled with another lion's story, one of his lions so many years ago.

Who the other lion? What's the story? How does Albus fit into all this? Find out in the next chapter!

Remember to hit the review button in the lower corner.


	4. Past and Present Collide

A_/N: I know it's been years and no one is probably reading this anymore but I will be continuing to the end, as my muse seems to have found her way. I hope you enjoy:) Read and Review I've made some small changes to work from as the story progresses. **Thank you to my beta Vangoghadmirer** _

**Nowhere to Turn Chapter 4—Past and Present Collide**

* * *

_January 1945_

Minerva McGonagall walked up to the headmaster's office. She was perplexed why he had requested to see her. She was Head Girl but the deputy headmaster handled all of those duties. _Albus…He couldn't know about them. Could he!_ She stepped up to the gargoyle and gave the password; on the way up the staircase Minerva did her best to calm her nerves. _You are being ridiculous there is no way he would know, you've both been careful._ She scolded herself for even thinking this. She raised her hand to knock on the wooden door, as she did so the door gently swung open.

"Please come in Miss. McGonagall."

Minerva walked confidently up to the headmaster's desk and sat down. "You wanted to see me." Minerva noticed that Albus was not there so her mind was at ease.

Dippet stood up and came around the desk, leaning against it, he smiled at her. "Yes, I did. Miss McGonagall. I've just received a letter from the Ministry. There really is no easy way to say this. Your father was killed in a raid in London, early this morning." At that moment to her the room went deafly quiet, as blood began to rush in her ears. She could see Professor Dippet's lips moving, but she couldn't hear the words he was speaking. She didn't want to hear the words he was speaking. It was quite possible that she was dreaming. It felt like a dream or rather a nightmare. Someone calling to her, brought her back to reality, it was Professor Dippet. "Miss McGonagall, I am so sorry for your loss."

"There has to be some sort of mistake. I just saw them a week ago, over the Christmas holiday."

Dippet placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish there were but the Ministry is always very careful with these issues especially within the time we are living." Minerva knew he was right. She stood up to leave; feeling like her heart had just been ripped from her body. Her mother and brother were still out there. Her father had tried to convince her mother to take the desk job at the Ministry but she wouldn't entertain the idea, not when they were all fighting a war.

"Miss McGonagall if there is anything we can do to help you…"

"Thank you Professor. Do you think I could have the letter?"

"Of course." Dippet handed it to her. "Thank you." She turned and left the office stricken with grief.

Minerva returned to the common room and read and re-read the letter. Her friends did the best they could to help her but it was all too much for her. She left the Common Room in a fury after one of her classmates made an inappropriate comment. She just needed time to herself.

She wandered the halls for a long while; walking all the way to the Astronomy Tower just to be completely alone. She had no desire to run into anyone. She sat there allowing the cold, crisp winter air brush against her tear stained face and reading the letter again through blurry eyes.

Dear Miss. Minerva McGonagall,

We regret to inform you that your father Ewen McGonagall was killed in the line of duty. He was a fine officer who died in the service to his country. He will be missed. We are very sorry for your loss.

With Sincerest Sympathy,

Gannon Fletcher

Deputy Commander Magical Law Enforcement ---Auror Division

Minerva still couldn't believe he was gone. She needed to talk to someone, not her friends, she needed to talk to someone who understood this and her. She left the tower and continued to wander the corridors for what seemed like hours. She always ended up in the same section of the corridor. She needed to talk to Albus but it was too risky. They were already taking a huge chance. They had become extremely close while he was mentoring her in her Animagus training. She loved him and he loved her. They had talked about their feelings and were very careful about their relationship. They couldn't outwardly show or explore a relationship, at least not yet. She realized it was a lost cause to try and deny her subconscious when she appeared in front of his door for the third time that evening. She knew that he would be able to help her with her grief so she checked the corridors on both sides and when she saw they were clear she uttered the password. _Here goes nothing._

----

Albus had made it back to his office but he couldn't get Hermione or Minerva out of his head. He needed to revisit the past in order to deal with the here and now. He placed the memories in question in the pensive and journeyed back to a different but still familiar time.

----

Albus Dumbledore's nightly reading ritual was interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his door. There was only one person at Hogwarts who had his password and would knock on his inter-door before entering. As he stood up, his guard portrait came through the painting hanging in the sitting room. "Albus, it is young Miss McGonagall."

"Thank you, Seymour."

When he opened his door he came face to face with Minerva. She looked worn and her face was tear stained. Her normally neat French twist was in complete disarray and her red hair was falling from its neatly twisted confines.

"Minerva."

"I need to talk to you." She began to shake and a deluge of new tears began to fall.

"Oh, my dear." Albus wrapped his arms around her and drew her inside. "Come let us sit."

Minerva sat on the overstuffed sofa in the sitting room. She tried her best to stop crying. She never wanted to seem weak in front of Albus. She was drawn into his tight embrace. She hadn't said a word since they sat down. Albus knew what she needed.

After a few minutes in his warm embrace Minerva sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Albus stared into her eyes over his half moon spectacles. "No need to thank me Minerva. I'm very sorry to hear about your father."

She still wasn't used to hearing it aloud she couldn't help but break down again.

"Oh, Minerva." Albus' heart broke for her. He cared for her and at this moment there was nothing he could do. No magic could take her pain away. She reached for him and he held her once again.

"I need you."

"We can't… I don't mean that to sound insensitive but we can't be found like this." Albus leaned Minerva against a pillow on this sofa and stood up facing the fireplace.

Minerva was in a grief induced fog but came here because she had no desire to be there with people who didn't understand her. She stood up and reached out for his hand. She took it in hers. He didn't pull away. "Look at me. Albus, look at me."

He turned to face her. "My father is dead, my mother and brother are still out there fighting. I'm all alone. You're the only one who understands." Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please." Her plea pulled at his heart. "I need you." She fell against his chest. Albus had to hold back his own tears as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Somehow it didn't matter if they got caught any longer he just wanted to be a comfort to her.

----

Minerva sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had been awaken by a nightmare and had just fallen back to sleep against Minerva chest. Minerva had yet to doze off again and sat thinking as the young girl slept. Albus had been there for her during her own ordeal in 1945, during the war with Grindlewald. Minerva needed to be there for Hermione to help her through her grief and her teenage years.

It was at that moment that Minerva made her decision but she had to convince Albus Dumbledore that it was the correct one.

----

Minerva rolled over and reached out for Albus but he wasn't there. In fact, this didn't feel like the bed they had shared the night before. She opened her eyes and was met with bright colors of crimson and gold. She was back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Albus must have brought her back late last night.

She sat up and took a few minutes to get her bearings; once she had she went up to her room and changed. She had no desire to sleep any longer, for her slumber was marred with images of her father dying-- nightmares she rather not re-live.

When she finished dressing in her school robes and collecting her books and parchment for the morning classes she returned to the common room. It was still very early and no one was up yet. When she arrived downstairs, Albus was standing in front of the fireplace, smiling at her. "Good Morning."

"It's morning. I'm not sure if it's good."

Albus offered an understanding smile.

Minerva walked over and leaned against one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace grate. "You brought me back here, last night."

"Yes, I did. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thank you." Minerva paused. "For everything, Albus."

"Minerva." He tone was soft but warning of her slip up.

"Sorry Professor."

"I am deeply sorry about your father. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Minerva was quiet for a moment. She had managed to send owls to her mother and brothers last night while she was wandering the castle. She had yet to hear from two of them them. "Actually, I think there might be, Professor…you see I sent owls to my family last night. When I went to my room this morning there was a message from my youngest brother but I still haven't heard from Brandon or my mother."

"I'll see what I can find out. What about your younger brothers; have they found someone to stay with?"

"They are staying with a neighbor until I'm finished. I know a few places in Hogsmeade that have apartments for rent as the end of the year gets closer. I'll be looking into them. Ayden will start Hogwarts in the fall but if I move everyone closer this summer. I can still continue my training."

Albus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking. "I'm sure your mother would appreciate the help.. You have to remember it may not come to that. You don't have to decide everything today. You have other family Minerva this won't be squarely on your shoulders. The plan is sound but I don't think you need to worry about raising your entire family, my dear. You should go home for a few days help your siblings Minerva. Ayden only ten years old, Kati and the twins are much younger. "

"I know I just don't know where to start. I have to finish classes this week. I'll go home this weekend by then hopefully my mother and brother will have gotten word and we can start making the proper arrangements."

"I will see what information I can get on your mother's and brother's whereabouts."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Miss McGonagall!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and alone."

Albus turned to face her again put both hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You are not alone, Minerva. Meet me in my office after lunch. I should have news by then.

"How?"

Albus squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about how. I see you later. Have a good day and remember my door is always open."

"Yes, Professor."

Minerva watched him leave through the porthole and then settled down in the chair she had previously been leaning against and wrote a letter to Ayden.

---

Minerva was having difficulty sleeping still so she decided that she would lay Hermione against the pillow that she was currently leaning against and cover her up. Most of her housemates wouldn't be up that early this morning because it was a weekend. She quickly scribbled a note to the young girl, on a wayward piece of parchment and quietly retreated to her own rooms.

She found fitful slumber in her own bed but it was better than none. She still found herself thinking about Hermione. She had awakened only two hours after going to sleep, in a cold sweat. She untangled herself from the bedcovers and walked over to her window to watch the sun rise. "I'll be there for you, Hermione that's a promise, even if you never know the whole truth."

---

Albus was seated behind his desk, looking out the window, watching the sunrise lost in another memory of a very young Minerva McGonagall.

"_Don't worry about how? Just come see me after lunch."_

Albus was waiting for Minerva to arrive. He only wished he had better news for her, his most talented student, Head Girl, and forbidden love. He had sent a member of the Order to check on her mother and older brother. They had both been killed by followers of Grindlewald, she and her younger siblings were alone in this world.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Minerva stepped in. She looked much better than she had earlier. Some color had returned to her face and it appeared that she hadn't been crying. This made Albus' heart ache even more.

"Hello, Albus."

He came from behind the desk and kissed her forehead. "Hello, Minerva, why don't we sit down." He led her over to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat in one he in the other.

She looked up into his eyes, the ever present blue twinkle was gone, her heart stopped and she braced herself for what was about to come. He then knelt down beside her and Minerva's heart sank. The color that had come back into her face slowly drained again as Albus took hold of her hands and gave them a supportive squeeze.

"I wish I had better news, my tabby. It appears that your mother and brother were both killed by Grindlewald's followers."

Minerva's screams of anguish were bone chilling and made Albus' heart break. "Why!" She collapsed in his arms and he gathered her up in a strong embrace, holding her shaking body close to his. He rubbed her back soothingly as a fresh river of tears cascaded down her face. He whispered sweet assurances in her ear she cried but he knew there was precious little he could do to take this pain away.

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know love, I don't know." Albus had never felt so helpless. He held Minerva as she cried. She was all he had left and he was going to protect her.

---

Albus was back in his office staring down at the Pensive he just left when he heard the door open. Minerva walked over to him.

"Albus, I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, shall we sit?"

Minerva and Albus sat down in his small sitting room. "How is Miss. Granger this morning?"

"Still sleeping as far as I know. Albus, I want to adopt Hermione." Minerva held her breath as Albus processed what she said.

"Minerva as admirable as that is… don't you think..."

"Don't start with me Albus!"

"It may not be the safest…"

"Albus do you remember January 1945?"

"Yes, Tabby. Very well." Albus had a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"You helped me to survive. You were there for me."

Albus' mischievous glint turned to a glint and grin. "I was there in every way I could be and some ways I couldn't."

"Albus!"

"It's true my dear."

"Yes, it is. We fell in love." Minerva stopped for a moment remembering the summer of 1945; she moved with her brother to a small cottage in Hogsmeade and spent the summer with Albus. "I want to be someone she can turn to."

"You are Minerva."

"Albus she needs a guardian or she'll spend the summers in a group facility for under aged witches."

"She can't know about us… at least not yet, it will endanger her and Harry."

"Or us, and anyone else in between." Minerva added thinking of the Weasleys

Albus nodded. "Although Hermione and Harry's safety is far more important."

"I never expected to be able to tell her the whole truth Albus. I just want to help her."

"I understand, Love. You have to ask Miss Granger if this is what she wants. It may take her some time to warm to the idea."

I'll be patient."

"Very well, you have my support but then you've always had it." Albus leaned over and kissed her lovingly. "So go talk to her."

Minerva gave him another kiss before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

**TBC… Remember Read and Review. You've gotten this far push the little button **


	5. Planning For the Future

_A/N: Some small chages have be made to help future chapters. **Thanks goes to my beta Vangoghadmirer. ** Please Read and Review. Enjoy! **Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. **_

**Nowhere to Turn chapter 5**

_Planning For the Future_

* * *

Hermione was standing in a hallway. It was dark but her surroundings were somewhat familiar. She walked cautiously down the hall to a well-known wooden door, turned the knob. She walked inside. The window in the room was open and chilly breeze was swirling inside the deathly-darkened room. The bed was unmade and the desk was a mess, someone had tossed the room. As she approached the desk for a closer look, the door suddenly slammed behind her. The assailant came on so fast she had no time to react. "This is all your fault. The voice was that of a man she had known all of her young life. It was her father, his hands wrapped tightly around her neck as her body was pressed against the wall. "This is all your fault!" Why are you scared little girl?" said a second person. She couldn't see his face and she couldn't reach her wand. The hands around her neck were wet, covered in blood, she couldn't see his face but the dripping crimson blood was as plain as day. She tried to fight her way out but it was no use. Her father's grip began to falter and she tried to slide down the walk to get away but was stopped by another set of hands. "What the matter you filthy little mudblood afraid of your daddy?" This man held her with more force as the man with her father's voice began to further accost her. She had nowhere to go so she closed her eyes and screamed for help as they hit, punched and kicked her.

_---_

Hermione's screams rousted most of the students in Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron jumped out of bed wands at the ready and rushed down the stairs. The scene in front of them broke their hearts. Hermione was in fit on the overstuffed couch in the Common Room. Many others joined them; Ginny and Parvati joined a stunned Ron and Harry over by the couch Hermione was lying on.

Oliver Wood cleared a path down the stairs and took in the scene, without a word he was out the door in search of Professor McGonagall.

"We have to do something." Ginny said.

Ron stepped forward and tried to wake her. His gallant effort had violent consequences.

"_NO! GET OFF OF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Hermione thrashed her arms around and made contact with Ron sending he flying across the coffee table.

Harry, Parvati, Ginny and Percy ran to his aide. "Ron?"

Ron sat up with Harry's help. "Ron are you all right?"

"Fine mate but she's in a fit. "

"I see that we have to do something before she hurts herself or someone else."

Percy helped Ron stand up and then turned to the onlookers and gave them all specific instructions to clear the common room.

Everyone hurried back up to the dormitories. Percy turned back to Harry, Ron, Parvati and his sister. "You too come on. I'll stay with her until Professor McGonagall comes."

"You go on ahead." Harry said turning to the group and Percy. "If you don't mind. I'm going to try to get through to her."

"Harry." Percy began to object.

"I understand her Percy. I know something about what she going through. Take them upstairs. I'll stay with her." Percy looked as if he would protest again but he nodded, understanding what Harry was after. He ushered a still slightly winded Ron up the stairs and Pavarti and Ginny followed after looking helplessly back at Hermione's tortured form.

Harry turned back to Hermione kneeing down beside her, he spoke softly "Mione you have to wake up. It's just a dream." He words didn't seem to have any effect. She was still in a fitful state.

He said her name again and shook her harder. This also had no effect. She was still talking in her nightmarish state and thrashing her arms about..

"NO! MOM! DAD! NO! DON'T DO THAT IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT!"

Harry decided to take one last try. "HERMIONE!"

Her eyes flew open and were as big as saucers. She latched on to Harry and wouldn't let go. She began to shake uncontrollably and cried. Harry stood up and lifted her into a sitting position on the couch. He sat next to her and tried to calm her as she cried.

"Sssh it was just a dream. They're not going to hurt you anymore." Harry brushed wayward strands of hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"It was so horrible." Hermione could barely get words out she was in such a way.

"Relax and breathe."

"Where is Minerva?"

"McGonagall? Wood went to get her."

"Oh Harry, oh God, I woke everyone didn't I?"

"It's okay." Harry comforted her again as he heard the porthole open and saw Professor McGonagall rushing over to Hermione's side.

As Minerva gathered the girl in her arms she was racked with a new set of sobs. "Sssh. It's all right now. I'm sorry I left." Harry and Oliver took in the scene before them. McGonagall held and comforted Hermione as she cried. She looked up to both young man and winked before focusing again on Hermione. Harry and Oliver smiled at her before returning to the their dormitories.

---

Minerva finally got Hermione to calm down and she took her back to her rooms for some more privacy.

"Here we are." The rooms were decorated tastefully. Hermione liked the homey feel of the sitting room. Honestly, it wasn't what she had expected from her head of house.

"Why don't we sit down here and talk?"

Hermione took a seat on her small couch. Minerva sat next to her.

"I'm so embarrassed. I woke the whole tower."

"Don't be. They all care about you and they were all worried. I haven't seen Wood that frantic in years." Minerva placed a hand over hers. "It is I who should be embarrassed. I didn't have the heart to wake you when I left."

"Why did you leave?"

"I had some things I needed to attend to. I was on my way back when Wood found me."

Hermione shook her head in understanding. "It was so dark and I couldn't see the one man. The other man's voice sounded like my father. He said it was my fault." Hermione's voice became small and new tears began to fall from her eyes. Minerva gathered her up in a supportive hug.

"It wasn't your fault Hermione it was an act of madman." Minerva leaned back to look at Hermione. "What do you say to a relaxing bath and some breakfast?"

"I don't really feel like going to the Great Hall this morning, Professor."

"It's Minerva, remember? I didn't say anything about the Great Hall." Minerva gave her a smile. "I'll have breakfast brought here and you can use my bathroom."

"Oh, I couldn't." Hermione sat up and looked a Minerva.

"Sure you can."

"I don't have any clothes here."

"I'll take care of that." Minerva stood up and extended her hand to Hermione. She took it and followed Minerva through the sitting room to the master bedroom. Hermione followed her into the master bath and she was amazed. The title was a light sea foam green with moving ocean waves. Nestled in the far corner of the room was a round, oatmeal colored tub. Like their bathrooms Minerva's had several faucets and types of bubble bath to choose from. Minerva waved her wand and a set of fluffy, white towel appeared, along with a matching bathrobe.

Hermione noticed a charm in the room she hadn't before, a warm light sea breeze was swirling around her it made her feel safe here.

"There you go, I believe that is everything that you will need. The soap and shampoo are over by the tub. Try and relax. I'll take care of your clothes and breakfast."

Hermione walked over to the facet and turned on the warm water to fill the tub. She turned back to Minerva before she left, "Thank you. I'd don't know how I'll ever thank you enough."

"Not to worry Miss Granger. I'm here to help." Minerva smiled and left.

---

Minerva was seated at her small desk in front of the window, doing her morning paperwork when she heard a light peck against the window. She walked over to the window and let the owl in.

"Well, Hello, there." She petted the owl on the side of his head before untying the post from his leg. She reached into her pocket and produced an owl treat, which he took appreciatively.

The tiny black owl had brought her two letters. The first she noticed was for her and the other was for Hermione. Both letters had the ministry seal on the envelope.

She sat down at her desk again and opened the letter addressed to her. She read it and quickly composed a response that she sent with the waiting black owl.

"Bootsy."

With a pop a house elf appeared. "How may Bootsy serve Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, I would like a small breakfast for two of croissants, fresh fruit and tea. Also could you please go to the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory and bring a full change of clothes for Miss Granger. They don't have to be school robes, you can ask Miss Patil for help."

"Yes, Ma'am. I be bringing it all right away." With a faint pop the little house elf was gone.

---

Hermione quite enjoyed her bath in the warm sea breeze but it didn't take the pain away. She knew that the pain would not quell for some time. She stepped out of tub and wrapped her herself in a towel and her hair in another. She drained the tub, dried off, and then wrapped her self in the bathrobe Minerva left for her. She stepped out into the bedroom and found a full change of clothes waiting for her. She dressed quickly in the khaki pants and red sweater before rejoining Minerva in the sting room.

"How do you feel?"

Hermione walked over to the small table by the window and sat opposite her professor. Minerva poured them both tea.

"Better, thank you." Hermione said, placing some fresh fruit on her plate and putting sugar in her tea.

"That's good." Minerva studied this young lady in front of her. She was unsure if this was the proper time to talk about the letter she received earlier. Hermione had hardly touched her fruit but was sipping at her tea."

"You need to eat, dear."

Hermione looked up from her plate. "I know. It's just I have so much on my mind. My parents arrangements, school, the dreams." Hermione picked up a croissant and stared at it for a minute before taking a bite. "And it almost Christmas."

Minerva watched the girl across from her begin to crumble once again. She reached across the table and placed a hand over hers. "Hermione I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it's going to be all right. Trust me I've been were you are. I felt the same things you're feeling."

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"Yes, I do, dear. I lost my parents in my seventh year. I had to raise my younger siblings, but I was never truly alone. I had lots of help. You'll have lots of help as well."

"Oh, Professor I'm sorry, I didn't know. I mean that was so unfeeling of me. Please forgive me. I should have never…"

"Hermione it's quite all right. I assure you." Minerva gave her a rare smile. "I received an owl while you were in the bathroom. The Ministry law enforcement office as well as the wizarding/muggles affairs office would like to speak to you."

"I also received this letter from the ministry addressed to you." Minerva handed her the envelope."

Hermione opened it and read the letter inside.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**It has come to our attention that you have recently suffered the loss of your parents. We would like to take this opportunity to express our deepest condolences. Further more we would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience to discuss your placement within our family group home system, as you have no living relatives.**

**Sincerely,**

**Helena Badge **

Hermione's hands were shaking as she finished the letter. She crumpled it up when she was done and threw it across the room.

"Hermione?"

They wrote a letter to inform me that I would be placed in a group home!"

Minerva stood up and walked over to the crumpled piece of paper and picked it up. After reading it her anger was evident. "It may not have to happen."

"I have no one Professor. It will have to happen. At least I'll be able to continue at Hogwarts."

"Hermione, if you have a guardian, they will not put you in a group home for under aged witches."

"No one takes muggle-borns!"

"I was coming to talk you about that this morning. Come over here and sit with me." Minerva sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in her living room Hermione joined her sitting on the sofa across from her. "I know you still have a lot of things to arrange and you may not want to think about this now but I would like you to think about the possibly of me being you legal guardian. What do you think?"

"Ah…Professor. I don't know I…I'll think about it but I don't want to make my decision right away. I wouldn't want to impose upon you."

"It is not an imposition I assure you but do think about it."

"I will. Thank you."

"Now, the lead investigator and Mrs. Badge want to meet with you today."

"Today! Minerva it's Saturday."

"I'm well aware of that. They feel that there is no need to pull you from your classes for this so they have asked to see you this afternoon. If you would like you may talk to Harry and Ron before we leave. It might help to talk to your friends."

Hermione nodded as she finished eating. She wasn't sure if she could handle Ron right now, she felt horrible about what she had done to him earlier this morning. Harry seemed to be the one that had helped her the most. She found Harry under a tree in front of the black lake after she finished her breakfast. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so there weren't many people around.

"It's freezing out here. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Harry said Snow had yet to fall for the season but it was brutally cold. Hermione pulled her cloak closer before sitting next to Harry.

"Where's Ron?"

"He went to Hogsmeade with Dean and Neville."

"Are you going later?" Hermione whispered as a group of second year Hufflepuffs walked past them.

"I'm going to try. You?"

"Not this weekend. I have some things that I need to take care of at the Ministry."

"Oh." Harry took hold of her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. "We're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"I haven't and I won't Harry. Thank you. I actually wanted to talk to you. I need an opinion. I received a letter from the Ministry's family placement office. They are going to place me in a group home for under aged witches. I don't want to go. They treat Muggle-borns terribly."

"What other choice do you have? My Aunt and Uncle don't treat me well either but I'm still back here every year."

"This year you blew up you Aunt." Hermione cracked her first smile in days. "McGonagall offered to step forward and become my legal guardian."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do. She been a great help but this is all happening so fast. I don't even know her that well. What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make the decision for you Mione."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want to know what you think."

"You are really scared about the group home. You're afraid how you will be treated and that's all understandable. Professor McGonagall is a stern teacher Hermione but I think you know that she's completely different outside the classroom."

"Yes, there is a definite difference between Professor McGonagall and Minerva McGonagall." Hermione turned to face Harry. "What do you think though?"

"I don't know. I can't quite figure it but I think she identifies with you. She definitely cares about you. If she offered to take me in I would go in a heartbeat."

"That's what I been thinking too but I have to have time to get used to the idea. I mean there will be things that I will learn about her that we never knew. There will more than likely be things I'm not allowed to know. It will be something to get used to but then again life without my parents will be something to get used to."

Harry saw a tear escape her eyes. "It'll all work out. We're all here for you and like I said you'll have memories. I know it doesn't make up for not having them in your life but it's something. It's more than I have." Harry drew her into a hug.

---

Minerva watched Hermione and Harry from the window in the Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning Minerva." Albus placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "I am sorry, my dear I did not mean to startle you."

"No, no it's fine, Albus. I was just lost in thought and didn't hear you."

Albus stood beside her and looked out the window. "Ah, I see Miss Granger is getting along with Harry."

"Yes, it's seems she is leaning on him as they have something more in common now."

"Makes sense. You wished to see me about something, regarding Miss Granger?"

"She got this letter by owl this morning. I know it's standard but I feel it was ill advised." Minerva pulled the crumpled up parchment from her robes and handed it to Albus.

Albus donned his half moon spectacles and read the letter. "Ill advised in deed Minerva. I will have a word with her supervisor and see what I may be able to do."

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva stepped over to the chair in front of his desk and grabbed her traveling cloak "Well I have to go and collect Hermione for her meetings at the Ministry. Albus do keep an eye on Harry will you? I fear he will try and escape to Hogsmeade under that cloak of his."

"Of course Minerva." Albus said with an ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

---

"Miss Granger." Harry and Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking toward them. Hermione's heart began to sink _it must be time to go._

"Professor?"

"It's time to go, I'm afraid."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione and Harry stood up bushed off.

Harry took hold of Hermione before she turned to leave. "The best advice I can give to you is follow your heart Hermione. Just follow your heart."

Hermione gave Harry a hug. "Thank you." She turned and followed Professor McGonagall to Hogsmeade.

Their walk to _The Three Broomsticks_ was silent. Hermione was full of apprehension. Minerva had an uneasy feeling as well but knew she needed to stay strong for Hermione. When they reached the entrance Minerva stopped Hermione and spoke to her. "Whatever happens at the Ministry just remember I'm here for you. If at any time you have question or are unsure of some thing don't hesitate to give me sign. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"All right then. We should go." Minerva opened the door letting Hermione enter in front of her. "Good Morning Madame Rosmarta."

"Minerva always lovely to see you. Can I get you anything?" The Barmaid came up to them as they entered.

"No, I'm afraid we have to be going. We just came to use the floo network."

"Ah, very well, the powder is on the mantel." Minerva nodded and handed the woman the proper payment. Minerva stepped up and went through first, followed by Hermione.

-----

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she was astonished. The Ministry of Magic seemed endless. She and Minerva joined a large group of people heading for a large set of golden gates. Hermione felt a twinge in her heart and she thought of her parents. _Had they passed through the golden gates of Heaven?_ Hermione noticed a large group of red phone booths floating back up to the London streets, the ceiling was enchanted to look like blue sky and the floors were dark wood. There was a large gold fountain in front of the golden gates and gold inlay all around the Ministry offices and fireplaces. It was amazing.

Minerva and Hermione went through security stating their business they both surrendered their wands for inspection. Once they were cleared and appointments confirmed.

Minerva led the slightly nervous and in awe Hermione to the lift. They got on and went down to the second level. A pleasant female voice announced the offices on every level and when they reached the second level Hermione's heart dropped once again as say heard, among other things, _Office of Magical Law Enforcement._ Minerva stepped out and Hermione followed slowly behind.

A tale balding man in blue flashy robes meant them at the lift. "It's good to see you again Minerva."

"Kingsley, it is good to see as well. It's been a long time. I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Indeed."

Hermione was a smart thirteen-year-old witch. She was a Gryffindor but she was so emotionally spent she wasn't sure if she could do this. She tugged on Minerva's robes like a little child. "Professor." She whispered in a small voice. Minerva turned to her and looked into her tired and frightened eyes.

"Yes, Dear."

"I'm not sure I can do this now. "

Kingsley sensed the young girl's apprehension. "Miss Granger, My name is Kingsley Sacklebolt. I promise that my questions won't take long. Professor McGonagall and I are very good friends. She can come with you and if at any time you are uncomfortable we can stop." Kingsley extended his hand to her and she took it, for some reason his deep calming voice helped her relax. Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile as the walked down the long, dark corridor to Kingsley's office.

---

They all sat in the small office and Kingsley sat behind his desk with a recording quill busily writing as he spoke.

"Miss. Granger everything I ask you today will be shared with the muggle authorities working with us on the case so you shouldn't have to do this twice."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I'm not sure I could if I had to."

Kingsley smiled and continued. Minerva was sitting in the chair next to Hermione ready to offer her support whenever she needed it.

"When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"September first at King's Cross, on the platform. They put me on the train and were waving goodbye."

"When was the last time you received a letter from them?"

Hermione thought for a minute. She took a deep breath that hitched in her throat. "About….two weeks ago. I'd say."

"Was there anything usual in the letter? Did they seem rushed or scared in any way?

"No. It was a normal letter. They wrote about two or three times a month."

"Okay, you're doing wonderfully."

"Do you know if there was anyone threatening them?"

"Not that I'm aware sir, but they always tried to protect me. I'm not sure I would know if there was anyone."

"Nothing out of the ordinary when you were home before school started?"

"No."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your parents?"

"No."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?"

"Mr. Sacklebolt I hate to be brash but I'm a muggle-born witch."

"No need to apologize. I completely understand. One final question, had you received any threats prior to receiving the letter two days ago?"

Hermione shuttered at the mention of the letter and Minerva gathered her in her arms. She whispered something in her ear and then Hermione looked back at Kingsley. "No."

"Okay, thank you for coming I know how hard this has been for you." Kingsley stood up and ushered them both to the door. Stopping Minerva at the door and whispering something in her ear.

"Hermione, wait on the bench I'll be right there." Minerva handed her a handkerchief. She went back into the office. Hermione waited on the soft-cushioned bench for Minerva, who came out of the office ten minutes later looking slightly pale.

"Are you all right, Minerva?"

"Fine Hermione." Minerva wrapped her arm around the young lady and led her back to the lift. They rode the level up to level three and then got off heading to the _Muggle Affairs Office_ to meet with Helena Badge. "Remember if you don't want to answer something or if you get tired let me know I'll be with you every step of the way."

Helena Badge was a short, plump woman and she didn't look happy about being at work on a Saturday. "Hermione Granger?" She asked in a high-pitched squeaky voice, as she entered the office with Minerva.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Follow me, come on now, no time to waste." Hermione followed the woman down another long hallway towards another office Minerva followed as well. They stopped abruptly before a door that read _Helena Badge Family Placement Counselor. _She held the door open for Hermione and motioned for her to step inside, then she blocked Minerva's path. "Professor, thank you for coming today but I would like the opportunity to speak with Miss Granger alone. If you would please wait down the hall…" Hermione eyes widened with fear. She had never heard anyone speak to her professor in such a condescending tone before.

Professor McGonagall stood up she towered over the plump woman. "I most certainly do mind. Miss Ganger has a right to have an adult present while you interview her. She has asked that I be that person."

Helena looked back at the child in her office. _A muggle-born that she would never get placed. How dare this Professor tell her how to do her job?_ "I don't think Miss Granger would mind speaking with me alone." Badge said sweetly.

"Actually," Hermione spoke up in a commanding voice. "I do and if you don't let her stay, we will be on our way." Hermione made for the door.

Helena blocked her exit as well as Minerva's entrance. "I see we are going to do this the hard way."

"Miss Badge." Minerva's Scottish temper was beginning to surface. "There is as you put it, no _hard _way. This is the correct way."

"Very well." Helena turned back to Hermione. "If you would please take your seat and calm down. Professor McGonagall may join us."

Hermione begrudgingly returned to the seat she vacated muttering under her breath. _Calm down, calm down_.

By the look on Minerva face when she sat down next to her she was doing the same thing. They didn't like this woman this was going to be a most unpleasant meeting.

"Well, Miss Granger. I have found you a placement in the _Conner House_ for witches."

"The _Conner House_, surely there is something better!" Minerva was furious.

"I assure you Professor this is the best I can do. Most of these places won't take Muggle-borns."

"Miss Badge, surely in your position you have the same information as I do. There are more half-blood or less and Muggle-born witches and wizards then pure-bloods."

"Indeed I do, Professor and you are correct. If Miss Granger fell with in the half-blood or less category, I assure you I could most certainly find a more suitable location but alas, she is not. This is the best I can do."

Mrs. Badge looked over at Hermione. "I assure you. It isn't as bad as Professor McGonagall is making it sound. You will still be able to attend Hogwarts the only requirement of the arrangement is that you attend house holiday celebrations."

"It's an institution! There has to be someplace that takes muggle-borns."

"They all are dear and I'm sorry to tell there are no spots open in any other placements for muggle-borns, at the moment."

"Mrs. Badge, I may look naive but I assure you I am not. The _Conner House_ has over 250 residents. They are required to spend holidays at the house to help with labor! They come to school with bruises and broken bones, and other abuses."

Minerva was shocked to hear Hermione speak of this. Of course Minerva knew it was the truth. The Conner House employees tried their best cover up the abuse but the teaches were aware of it.

"You're probably wondering how I know all of this. You see Ma'am. I am an extremely smart witch with a lot of friends at Hogwarts some of them live a _Conner House_. Others used to live there. They come to school at the start of every term tired, ravenous, and abused! I will not live there. The people that live there are treated worse then house-elves!"

"Professor, are you going to do nothing to control her?"

"No, I don't think I will. She's doing just fine on her own."

"I can do no better for her. It's a fine placement. I wish you would try to convince her of that."

"I can't do that Mrs. Badge. I will not lie to her." Minerva stood up and stared the woman down. "What she has said here is the truth. Professor Dumbledore and I have spoke to your office on several occasions and yet you do nothing!"

"I have no better suggestion for her future!"

"Mrs. Badge." Hermione spoke again, angry tears following down her face. "You think because I'm a muggle-born that I am not a worthy witch. You believe I should have no rights and that my family got what they deserved. Well you are wrong. I am a worthy witch! My family shouldn't be dead but they are! And someone does want me!"

"I never said that young lady and I resent your tone and implications."

Hermione stood up gritting her teeth. She took Minerva's hand expecting her professor to stop her but instead she felt a slight squeeze and returned the gesture. Minerva knew what was coming and was ready to act.

"You never had to say anything, Ma'am your attitude and tone was quite enough to figure it out. You said you could find nothing better for me, well that's fine. I found something better all on my own. Professor McGonagall. She has offered to take me in and I will be accepting the offer!"

"You didn't!" Badge screamed at Minerva.

"I can, I did and I will." Minerva said as she pulled Hermione with her out of the office.


	6. Taking Small Steps

**Title:** Nowhere to Turn

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 8/16/07

**Rated:** T

**Word count:** 4410

**Story Timeline:** 3rd year

**Category:** Drama

**Warnings:** none

**Characters:** Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the rest of Hogwarts.

**A/N:** The story continues, once again thanks go to my beta _Vangoghadmirer._ This will be the last chapter until I return from vacation. Thank you to all of those reviews who have stuck with me. You keep this story going.

**Chapter 6:** _Taking Small Steps _

* * *

Minerva held onto Hermione as they walked down the hall at a feverish pace. Hermione had tensed again, she had begun to cry, and her steps were beginning to falter. Minerva sat with her on a bench on the third level atrium. Minerva wrapped her arms around the now shaking girl. "I'm very proud of you." 

Hermione looked up at Minerva. She was still shaking. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can stop shaking."

"It's the adrenaline dear. It will pass."

"What about uncontrollable Magic?" Hermione looked horrified. "If I can't get me emotions under control I could…"

"Hush, Hermione, you've been through so much this past few days. I dare say if you were going to experience a problem with uncontrollable magic it would have already happened. You have no need to worry yourself with that." Minerva rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried.

"What if she comes after me?"

"She won't. Not to worry about that either."

The two were interrupted by the cool calm voice coming from the lift in front of them. "Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters; Department of Wizarding/Muggle Affairs, including, Muggle-born Information Office and Family Affairs Office."

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Mr. Shacklebolt." Kingsley rushed over to the two witches.

"What happened?" Kingsley knelt down next to them.

"We had quite an intense meeting with a lovely witch by the name of Helena Badge!" The sarcasm was clearly evident in Minerva's comments.

"Yes, she can be a rather lovely woman." Kingsley agreed understanding his friend's meaning. "I would surmise that she wanted to place Miss Granger in a less then satisfactory arrangement."

"Yes, indeed. The Conner House." Hermione shuttered again and Minerva rubbed her back in reassurance.

"I can hardly believe that was the best she could do for this smart young lady." Hermione looked up a Kingsley and smiled. "What are you planning to do then?"

"The Professor has offered to take me in." Hermione said in a small voice.

"That's wonderful Minerva."

"I have to get things set in motion and we still need to work on getting Hermione's parents arrangements taken care of."

"Caroline Abbott?"

"Yes, for the guardianship papers."

"Well." Kingsley stood up. "Why don't you two come back to my office. You can send a message to Caroline. As for the arrangements I would say you have to speak to Miss Grangers caseworker in Muggle Affairs. Do you have a name?" Minerva stood and helped Hermione up. She seemed in slightly better sprits. They followed Kingsley back to the lift and waited for it to arrive.

"Yes, I have it here." Minerva stifled a laugh when she looked at the parchment.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

"It's Miss Clearwater's Mother. Elizabeth, she's a lovely woman Hermione. We shall have no more unpleasantries today."

"What about the guardianship?"

The lift arrived and the grates slid open. Kingsley, Minerva and Hermione stepped in. "She's a old friend, Hermione. No need to worry."

"Minerva I would send a message to Miss Granger's caseworker and see if she has time for you today or Monday."

"Good thought Kingsley I shall do that when we get to your office."

The three hurried down the corridor on level two to Kingsley's office. When they reached the office Minerva and Hermione settled in. Hermione seemed in better sprits as she drank the tea that Kingsley had gotten for her. Minerva drank her own tea while writing letters to the two people they needed to speak with and sending them off through the interdepartmental mail.

"What do we do now, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"We wait." Minerva sat down next to Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good."

An emerald color paper airplane flying into the office interrupted their conservation. Kingsley grabbed it and handed it to Minerva. She accepted it, pulled her square spectacles from her robes and read the response. "It seems that Mrs. Clearwater is able to see us in a half hour."

"That's good isn't it?"

"It's just fine. You're sure you're up for this."

"I need to get started on arrangements, Minerva." Hermione shifted in her chair "As much as I would like to believe this is a dream. I know it's real. I have to do this for my parents. They would expect me to grieve and then move on."

"I understand what you are saying Hermione but I don't think you ever stop grieving, we just do it in different ways as the time passes."

Hermione shook her head understanding Minerva completely. The three occupants of the office sat in silence for a few moments. Minerva was glancing over a copy of the Daily Prophet, Kingsley a report and Hermione the letter that Minerva had received from Elizabeth Clearwater.

Minerva looked up from her reading and looked at the clock. "Hermione I think we better be going. It's almost quarter past." Minerva returned the Prophet to the table next to Kingsley's desk, thanked him for his assistance and left with Hermione.

The two of them made their way back up to level three to meet with Elizabeth Clearwater. Hermione was a bit hesitate when the reached the Wizarding/Muggle Affairs Office.

"Hermione you will not see that woman again. Mrs. Clearwater's Office is in the opposite direction". Minerva put an arm around her shoulder. "Not to worry."

Minerva and Hermione stepped into the waiting area and sat down. Ten minutes later a very tall, slender witch with strawberry blonde hair came out of the back. "Professor?"

"Mrs. Clearwater." Minerva stood up and greeted the younger witch. Hermione stood as well. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice and a weekend too."

"Don't think on it Professor. I have a difficult time getting my work done to my satisfaction during the week. I tend to come in once a month to catch up. You were lucky to catch me."

"Well, we are certainly glad we did."

The younger witch smiled. "You must be Hermione." Elizabeth extended her hand to Hermione. "I'm happy to make your acquaintance dear. Penny has told me so much about you. I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Why don't we go back to my office? I have everything pulled out for you. " Minerva and Hermione followed Mrs. Clearwater back to her office.

The office they entered was much bigger than Mrs. Badge's and much more inviting. The walls were painted in a light blue. Hermione noticed that by what she thought was mere coincidence Mrs. Clearwater's robe seemed to match the walls.

"Please won't you have seat." Mrs. Clearwater pointed in the direction of the small sitting area in the office. It consisted of two small off-white plush sofas and a matching chair. The table at the center of the arrangement was simple glass on a rod iron stand.

Mrs. Clearwater joined them soon after they both sat down. She took the sofa opposite them. "Now, I understand you had a rather eventful morning with one of my colleague. I feel I must apologize for her. When we are given cases such as yours there are a number of people who work together to help in any capacity we can. I noticed that there were no living relatives so, I passed a request to the Placement Office. I was unaware that the person with whom I usually work with in that Office had taken ill. Helena Badge is an insufferable woman. She can be difficult at the best of times. I can assure you that as unpleasant as your ordeal has been it wasn't my intention to cause you anymore distress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger." Elizabeth opened the file. "I see that Helena somewhat rushed the report" She continued to read Mrs. Badge's report. "Minerva you have offered to take Miss Granger in."

"I have. I'm waiting to hear from Caroline Abbott about drawing up the proper documentation."

Elizabeth made a note in the folder. "Unfortunately, Caroline is at a conference this weekend and won't be back until Monday but I will send her an owl later and apprise her of the situation."

"Thank you."

"Now, Miss Granger, the authorities have told me that when you are ready you can begin to make arrangement for your family."

"Yes, I'm ready to do that."

"Alright then." Elizabeth pulled out two sheets of parchment. One with the name of her family's lawyer the other the name and address of the funeral home each parchment had a list of things that Hermione had to deal with. The legal end included the house, the financials and, the will to name a few. The other with the name of the funeral home was the one she was looking forward too the least of all.

"I'll have to call and make appointments. I would guess I'll be missing a fair amount of classes this week."

"Don't dwell on the classes. The Professors have been notified."

"What about you Professor? Wouldn't you need to teach this week?'

"Arrangements can be made Miss Granger."

"I don't mean to pull you away from your duties to the school."

Minerva placed her hand over Hermione's. "I'm more worried about you at the moment dear. The rest of my students will be fine for a few days."

"Miss Granger, I have already sat down with Mr. Edwards, and Mr. Elliot to get the preliminaries in motion for you. You need only do a few things and the rest, if necessary can be taken care when school is not in session."

Hermione looked down at both lists, her hands were unsteady so the parchment was shaking. "Thank you. I know I can meet with Mr. Elliot tomorrow. He only lives two blocks from the house." Hermione picked up a quill, dipped in a nearby pot of ink and began to write on the side of the parchment. Mr. Edwards, I'll have to meet on Monday. I'll have to go through by the Leaky Cauldron and phone for an appointment."

Minerva watched as Hermione rattled off all she had to do. She reminded Minerva so much of herself the Gryffindor bravery and smarts trying to concentrate on what must be done and not think about what has happened. She knew it was only a matter of time before reality would strike her again.

"Miss Granger, slow down. Please remember this all doesn't have to be done on Monday."

"I have to start Professor, for my own peace of mind."

"I know."

"Well, right now that 's all I have for you. I will put in word to Caroline for you Minerva and I will help in any way I can during those proceedings."

"Miss Granger, if there is anything further I can do for you please let me know. I will be happy to help."

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater."

The three stood and said their goodbyes. Minerva and Hermione went back to the main level, turned in their visitor badges and took the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron.

Minerva ordered them a light meal while Hermione stepped out into the streets of Muggle London to make her calls. She returned a few minutes later and sat with Minerva. She was happy to see the plate of sandwiches and soup. "I've made the appointment with Mr. Edwards for Monday 11:00 in the morning, Mr. Elliot was very helpful over the phone, telling me what I need to bring tomorrow. He's meeting me a 9:00."

"Very well. We should return to Hogwarts this evening to collect some belongings. We can either spend the night there and return in the morning or return here later and spend the night. Tom has rooms for us here."

"I need to get my house keys. I left them in my trunk."

"That settles it then we will go back to Hogwarts and collect our things. You can fill Harry and Ron in on what's happening. I will let Dumbledore know what's happening and leave lesson plans for the week."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me dear."

They finished their lunch and then used the floo network to go back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the castle. They walked up to Gryffindor Tower together. Minerva left Hermione in front of The Fat Lady before going to her own rooms.

Hermione took a deep breath then gave the portrait the password and walked into the common room. It was late in the afternoon some people had returned from Hogsmeade but the Common Room was a still quite empty.

"Hermione, You're back?" Ginny, Ron and Harry jumped up and walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Harry asked as he took Hermione's hand and led her to a nearby chair in front of the fire. "It was fine and dreadful all at the same time. That woman in the family placement office wanted to put me in The Connor House!" Ron and Ginny gasped

"Blimey."

"Conner House?" Harry asked.

"It's only the worst home for orphaned Muggle-borns." Ginny explained to Harry.

"Why don't they do anything about it if they know about it?"

"They've tried Mate. They are very slick."

"I politely told her where to go. She was nasty to McGonagall too. She stood up for me Harry and I stood up for myself too. I felt good."

"I'm sure it did."

"I have to go back to London tonight I have some early morning appoints to take care of my parents stuff."

"You're going by yourself?"

"Don't be silly Ron." Hermione stood up and walked toward the spiral staircase. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed. "Professor McGonagall is going with me." She said as they started up the stairs.

"No McGonagall for a couple of days, cool."

"Honestly Ronald!"

"Really, are you that thick I'm sure she will leave us plenty of work." Ginny offered as they stopped on the landing between the Girls and Boys dormitories.

"She's right." Harry said. "Hermione is there anything you need?"

"I need to get some stuff together and I need to talk to you alone before I leave."

"Oh, sure leave me out of it."

"Ron it's not like that."

"I understand, Hermione."

"I would actually like to talk to all of you. Ginny have seen Pavarti?"

"She's still in Hogsmeade but it's almost four they have to be back by six."

"That's fine could you help me pack?"

"Sure."

------

Minerva entered her room and quickly set together lessons for all of her classes until Thursday. She would have to ask Albus if he could cover for her, especially the OWL and NEWT levels. She set the lessons aside and packed up some clothes. She transfigured some of her older robes into sensible looking muggle business attire for Hermione's meeting and she transfigured another old robe into a black suit for the funeral. She packed some clothes she could work in to help Hermione with the house. She packed all of these and some other personal items in her tartan carpetbag and placed it by her door. She needed to go see Albus.

Minerva needn't look far for Albus when she entered her sitting room he was standing there.

"Hello, Albus."

"Hello, my dear. I do not mean to intrude but I saw you and Miss Granger walking up from the gates. Was it a successful trip?"

Minerva walked out and put her arms around him. "Yes, and no."

Albus returned the hug "You seem exhausted my dear."

"I am."

"What happened?"

"The meeting with Kingsley went fine. He was so good to her Albus. Then all hell broke loose."

"How so?"

"Helena Badge is or rather was her placement counselor." Albus lead Minerva to the couch and they sat down. "She is a dreadful woman. She treated Hermione badly. She wouldn't allow me to come in with her at first. Then Hermione insisted and she acquiesced. Once the meeting began she tried to tell her that the only place that would take her was the Conner House. She wasn't very nice to either of us. When Hermione finally called her on her behavior she was very taken aback that I would allow Hermione to speak that way. Hermione finally told the woman that there was someone who wanted her and she wouldn't be accepting the placement at the Conner House."

"She agreed to stay with you then."

"Yes."

"I am very happy for you Minerva and for Miss Granger. She will have a far better future with you then at the Conner House. However, I do hope your interactions with Helena Badge do not adversely effect the investigation into Connor House."

"I was very careful, Albus."

"Very well Minerva.

"Albus, we also met with Elizabeth Clearwater. She gave Hermione all the information she had and we made appointments to speak to her parent's lawyer and begin the arrangements." Minerva stood up and walked to the window. "I need to go with her Albus, so I set lesson plans for the week."

"Of course. We will manage while you are gone." Albus stood and walked to the window. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I have a meeting Monday with Caroline Abbott about the papers."

"That's excellent, I shall put in a good word for you."

"Albus, we have to be careful not to blow our cover."

"I will be the model of discretion Tabby."

Minerva turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. Now, will you be so kind as to cover my classes while I'm away. The first through fourth years can handle the work with anyone but my OWL and NEWT classes could benefit from your expertise."

"Of course. Minerva where are you staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron Tom has rooms for us. We will be leaving tonight. When I know more about the arrangements for Hermione's parents I will let you know. I'm sure she will want Harry and the Weasleys there, if Molly will allow it."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. She loves Harry and Hermione like they were her own." Albus put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her deep green eyes. "What about you, my dear. Would you like some support."

Minerva cupped his face with her hands. "It is very noble of you. I will let you know how I feel and how Hermione is doing then we can decide. It might look odd if we were both there."

"Dippet was there for you and your brothers and sister, Minerva."

"I know and so were you but this is a bit different. I dare say."

"Mina."

"Albus, please let me focus on Hermione first then I promise you can worry about me."

"As you wish, Tabby. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We need to return to London tonight Hermione has a meeting early tomorrow morning about the arrangements. Could you set up a portkey for us?"

"Of course." Albus gave her one final kiss. "Remember help is only an owl away for you both."

"I know Albus, Thank you."

----

Hermione packed two bags, the first with everyday Muggle clothes, personal moments, and other effects. In the second she placed some robes and school materials.

"Hermione where did you get the locket?"

"It was a gift…from…from my parents." Tears began to fall again.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Ginny." Hermione pulled the drawstring on her satchel with the books and robes. "They gave it to me when I started at Hogwarts. Mom was having a difficult time letting go."

"It's nice then they will always be with you. You will never forget them." Ginny zipped up the other bag. "Is that everything?"

Hermione stuck her house keys in the front pocket of the satchel. "That's it Ginny. Thanks for your help. I have go and find Harry before I leave."

---

Hermione and Ginny found Harry and Ron in the Common Room. Harry took Hermione's suitcase from Ginny and they both left the tower to find Minerva.

"You're not staying for supper?"

"I'm really not much into eating these days. We have to get back to London before it's too late."

"How did it go today?"

"It wasn't what I expected. The Ministry is very ornate in decoration. My meeting in the Magical Law Enforcement Office was with a very nice wizard, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He and Professor McGonagall are good friends. Then I met with Helena Badge well you know what I think of her. In the end, I screamed at her. I told her she was wrong, that someone did want me. They didn't care if I was a muggle-born. I told her Professor McGonagall wanted to take me in and that's what I intended to happen. The woman didn't seem too happy with McGonagall or me. "

"So you took her up on the offer. I thought you might." The two walked out into the entrance hall and through the great oak doors. They sat on the top step and stared up at the stars.

"I know she really cares for me Harry. She will help me through this and help me through life. She respects me."

"I know she does, Mione. We all do."

Harry do you think you could come. You know when I…for the funerals."

"Sure, anything for you."

"There you are. This seems to me to be a familiar sight."

Hermione and Harry looked behind them to find both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Good evening Professors."

"Good evening, Potter. Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a portkey for us. We have twenty minutes."

"I'm ready when you are Professor." Hermione turned back to Harry. "Thank you for being there for me. I'll write and let you know what's happening." Harry and Dumbledore both helped them with their bags. Minerva and Hermione both took hold of their bags and put a finger on the portkey, moments later Hermione felt the familiar sensation pulling at her navel. When she looked up and let go she and Minerva had arrived safely in back of The Leaky Cauldron.

They went inside and spoke with Tom. He would be giving them the deluxe room. It had two bedrooms and a washroom. Minerva paid Tom for the first three nights promising to keep him updated on their situation. Tom handed over the keys and they went up the rickety stairs to settle in.

Hermione took the smaller of the two rooms. She placed her robes in the wardrobe and her other clothes in the chest of drawers. She placed a picture of her parents on the nightstand next to the bed, took a notebook and quill from her bag and went into the small sitting room that joined the two bedrooms. Hermione began to write a list of questions for both Mr. Edwards and Mr. Elliott. Minerva joined her and asked her what she was doing and she showed her the list. Minerva looked at the list, and realized Hermione's looked very much like the one she had written when her parents and brother had died. They spent the night finishing off the list. They were planning to go to dinner in Diagon Alley but settled for food in the rooms because of the later hour.

Hermione had so many more questions for Minerva but she wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask. She would wait until tomorrow as it was late and they were both very tired. Hermione laid in bed for a while thinking of her parents she missed them very much. She wasn't sure how to move on but she knew she was going in the right direction. She just had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't alone. Minerva had been where she is and she will help her through this.

Hermione fell into a fitful sleep her mind was going a mile a minute this was just all too much for her to take in.


	7. Making Plans

**Title:** Nowhere to Turn

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 8/16/07

**Rated:** T

**Word count:** 4410

**Story Timeline:** 3rd year

**Category:** Drama

**Warnings:** none

**Characters:** Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the rest of Hogwarts.

**A/N:** The story continues, once again thanks go to my beta _Vangoghadmirer_. Thank you to all of those reviews who have stuck with me. You keep this story going.

**Chapter 7:** _Making Plans _

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning. She slept but not soundly the night before. Minerva helped her with the list of things to discuss with the funeral home but, she still had to write obituaries for her parents. She sat down at the small desk in her room with a clean piece of notebook paper and a quill.

_Jeanine Leanne Granger, loving wife and mother died suddenly on Wednesday. A family statement reads, "Mom was a loving and caring person she always made you laugh. She was dedicated to her family, work and friends. She will be missed but always remembered." She is preceded by her husband William Granger, parents Marjorie Peters Granger and Gordon Granger, and, sister Lillian Granger. She is survived by daughter, Hermione Jean Granger and many loving friends._

Hermione wiped away a tear as she finished the statement. She left a space for the arrangement details to be filled in and at the bottom wrote. _In lieu of flowers donations may be sent to the London Children's Hospital. _

Once she was done she pulled out another sheet to write one for her father. _William Mathew Granger loving husband and father died suddenly on Wednesday. A family statement reads. Dad was a caring person who always put the needs of others before himself. He was dedicated to his family and his work. He will be missed but always remembered." He was preceded by his parents, Charles Granger and Marie Holmes Granger as well as a brother Mathew Lucas Granger. _Like she had done with her mother's Hermione left a space for the arrangements and wrote at the bottom _in lieu of flowers donations may be sent to the London Children's Hospital._

Hermione folded the papers and placed them inside the notebook that had her list. She wiped tears away from her eyes again. She went over to the chest of drawers and selected a set of clothes before making her way discreetly to the washroom.

---

Minerva woke as the sun began to come into the window. She looked at her watch and groaned. She had overslept. It was quarter to eight and they needed to leave by 8:30 to arrive at the funeral home. She tied her tartan dressing gown as she crossed the sitting room to knock on Hermione's bedroom door, as she raised her hand to do so she heard the water running in the washroom. She stepped closer to that door and knocked lightly. "Hermione."

"Yes, Minerva."

"You're up then."

"Yes. I'll be done shortly."

"That's fine, dear."

Minerva thought Hermione sounded a little more downtrodden today and rightfully so. She went back to her own room to collect a set of clothes, a dark blue sweater and a pair of gray slacks. She thought her selection was both very muggle and tasteful for the sad occasion.

She heard the door to the washroom open. Moments later Hermione appeared in the doorway. "It's all yours."

"Thank you." Minerva stepped up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm about the same although I did sleep some."

Minerva and Hermione walked across the sitting room to the hallway before Hermione's room. "That's good."

"Minerva, I wrote the obituaries this morning."

"Oh, I see. How did you make out?"

"Fine. I cried a bit. I wish I could stop doing that."

"Hermione." Minerva knelt down in front of the young lady she placed her hands on her arms. "You just lost your last remaining family. It's okay to cry. I cried for a long time."

"You had family."

"Yes, and they were all much younger than me. I was responsible for them."

"How did you?"

Minerva stood up. "That is a story for another time. We need to get ready or we will be late for our appointment."

Hermione nodded turning to go into her room to finish getting ready for the day.

---

Minerva and Hermione made their way to Elliott's after they finished a light breakfast and Hermione assured Minerva that she looked Muggle enough. They took a taxi to the home and were met by a tall, dark haired man in a suit. "Miss Granger, My name is Jackson Elliot, I'm so very sorry for you loss."

"Thank you, Mr. Elliott." Hermione turned to Minerva. "This is Minerva McGonagall she is one of my professors at school. She will be helping me through all of this."

He smiled sweetly at both of them. "Of course. If you will follow me we can get started."

They sat in a small sitting room down the hall and Mr. Elliott pulled out his information. "I received this from your family's lawyer this morning. It seems that your parents have a family plot and all the other wishes are listed here.

"We will take care of contacting the cemetery and making the arrangements they requested for you. We will need to select clothing and…" He stopped for a moment. Hermione's face had fallen this was now very real. Minerva held onto her tightly as she began to cry again. Mr. Elliott handed Hermione a tissue. "We are going to have to decide on obituaries, clothing, services and flowers."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Okay. I have the obituaries written here." She pulled out her notebook and handed Mr. Elliott the two pieces of paper. "The only thing that is missing is the visitations and service times."

Mr. Elliott read through them. "These are very good. I will have our office staff contact the hospital and set up the fund." He placed the papers in the folder and continued. "Your parents have selected their priest, readings and songs. What do you think about flowers?"

"Mom…. Mom… she likes lilies… white, the bow has to be yellow."

"Okay."

"I don't know what to do for dad." She looked up a Minerva pleading for help.

"How about we do lilies mixed with roses for both." Minerva asked holding Hermione again. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, Hermione you are doing great. I understand how hard this is." She sat up again pulling a tissue from the box on the table in front of here.

"If you can drop the selected clothes off later today. We can have the wake for them on Wednesday evening seven to nine.

"That's fine."

"It would also give you some time to spend with them if you want to."

"Oh…I don't… know."

"Think about it. For some it helps with the grieving process."

"Should I also consider a closed casket viewing?"

"No… I don't think you have to their faces weren't affected by the accident."

Minerva gave Hermione's hand a squeeze; of course the muggles would be given a different story then what happened. "Okay."

"I think that's all we have to do Miss Granger." Mr. Elliott stood, Hermione and Minerva followed.

"I will drop the things you needed for my parents later this afternoon."

"That's fine."

---

Hermione was drained all she wanted to do was go back to sleep after that meeting.

"You did well, Hermione."

Hermione sat on a park bench outside the home while waiting for the taxi. "I don't feel like I did. I know nothing about any of this Minerva. I'm going off of what I remember from my grandmother's funeral last year."

"It seems they knew what they wanted. My parents arrangements were much more complicated. They hadn't planned much at all."

"How did you ever manage it all?"

"I had lots of help. Friends of the family and Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione was a bit shocked.

Minerva smiled. "Yes. I'll tell you more later."

The two of them got into the taxi and Hermione gave the driver her home address. She had decided that since they had time between the appointments that she should get the unpleasant task of selecting clothes for her parents out of the way.

--

Hermione had been standing on the sidewalk in front of the house for some time. She was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't stop. She knew she needed to go in and get this done but she didn't want to. Going inside would mean it was real. Her mother wouldn't be making dinner in the kitchen. Her father wouldn't be reading the post in the den. They were gone. She was shaking with tears now falling down her face.

Minerva put an arm around her shoulder. She remembered these feelings well. One minute it was passable the next the world was crashing down around you. They strolled up the walk together. Hermione stepped up on the front porch and pulled her keys from her pocket. She tried her best to make the key go into the lock but her hands were not cooperating. Minerva covered her hand and took the key. She placed it in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and she turned the handle to open the door.

Hermione entered slowly looking around the entryway. All the pictures and nick knacks would have to be boxed. The furniture would have to go. She would have to put some of the things in storage until she graduated from Hogwarts. She collapsed the floor in a new fit of sobs. Minerva joined her on the floor holding her as she cried.

"I don't know where to start with all of this."

"The best thing to do is focus on one thing at a time. You have to get the things for the funeral home. Do that and then when it's all over we will deal with the rest." Hermione wiped her tears for the tenth time that day and stood up. She helped Minerva up as well. They had a short conversation about what was appropriate and Hermione left her seated in the sitting room. She came back moments later with a black garment bag. She took a deep breath and went on to the next thing. She called a cab giving the company the two addresses she needed to visit.

----

They made their first stop. Hermione took the garment bag and went to meet Mr. Elliott once more while Minerva waited in the cab. Hermione came out a few minutes later and got back in the car.

----

The arrived in front of Mr. Edwards's office twenty minutes later. Hermione paid the driver and thanked him. She and Minerva both got out of the car and walked up the stairs and in the front door.

Hermione gave a small smile to the woman behind the desk "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh, Hermione, dear how are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. I have an appointment to see Mr. Edwards."

"Take a seat. I'll tell him you're here." The slender blonde secretary disappeared from the reception area. Hermione took a seat in the homey waiting area. Minerva was seated in the chair next to her and placed a hand over the top of hers.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. A tall older man with graying hair approached her with his hand out searched. Hermione took William Edwards hand. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do for you. Anything at all, just ask. Your parents were very dear friends."

"Thank you. I have to be honest with you. I don't know the first thing about the will or what I have to do." Hermione turned to Minerva. "This is my Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She's been helping through all the arrangements and things."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." William extended his hand. "Why don't we go to my office and I will try to help you through some of the legal aspects." Mr. Edwards led the way back to his office.

Once inside they sat down at a small round conference table. "First off," Mr. Edwards began, "there is the matter of the estate and taxes. Your parents left me in control of that should you be underage age at the time of their deaths. I have filled the necessary preliminary paperwork and once we get the death certificates we will take care of the rest. You're an only child so they left almost everything to you. There is the matter of the business that will be left to Dr. Grant."

Hermione nodded somewhat relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about the business as well as all of the personal aspects.

"You're parents have earmarked a sum of money to go to several medical charities. We have set up those accounts and will transfer that money once we have the proper paperwork. You're parents have specified that you may do whatever you see fit with the house and have set up a trust fund for you.

"Who is looking after that?"

"I will be looking after that dear. We have invested some of the money according to your parents wishes and the rest is in trust for you to pull when you need it." William turned the pages over in the file. "I was hoping to ask you about this and hopefully Professor McGonagall can assist us with the matter of paying for the reminder of your schooling. You're parents have set aside a large sum of money, in a tax free account to be transferred to you and placed in what your parents described to me as the account you know about."

Hermione began to fidget nervously. She couldn't tell him about her world or school. "Yes, I am aware of that. It was the one thing we have discussed in the event that something was to happen."

"Okay, then. I will need the information to transfer the money."

Hermione pulled out a small tattered notebook. "Could I please have a sheet of paper and a pen?"

William handed her a paper and pen. Hermione wrote the bank name and savings account number, and the name on the account. Her parents had set up an account there so Hermione could have access to transfer money to transfer to Gringotts.

"There you are and as for my tuition money, if you transfer it to that account as well I will see that it is transferred to my school." Hermione turned to Minerva. "I assume that I can pay in advance Professor."

"I'm sure we can make arrangements dear."

"Your parents were very specific Hermione. This money was to be used only for your education."

Minerva spoke up. "Mr. Edwards, I can assure you that Hermione will use the money for only that purpose. She is an extremely responsible individual."

Mr. Edwards made a note in the file while talking to Minerva. "Of this fact, I have no doubt, Professor. All right then I will see the money is transferred to the account, this afternoon, it should be available by the end of the week." We will not be able to close your parents' accounts until the documentation is received but I will be able to transfer the money. That's all I can give you now. Once, the death certificates come through we will have to meet again to sign some papers. Since you are not legal age yet I will co-sign them with you to make the government happy."

"Okay."

William Edwards stood up. "Hermione I am so sorry for your loss but you have shown incredible strength and you will get through this." Hermione and Minerva stood as well and walked out of the office d to the reception area. Mr. Edwards extended his hand to Hermione. She took it. "Thank you, for all of your help and kind words."

"You're welcome." William extended his hand to Minerva. "Good to meet you and thank you for helping this dear girl through this ordeal."

"Thank you for all of your help, Sir."

---

Minerva and Hermione returned to the Leaky Cauldron and decided to lunch in Diagon Alley. They ate sandwiches at one of the cafes across from Quality Quidditch Supply. Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. She had many questions for Minerva.

"Is it different, in the wizarding world?"

"What do you mean?"

"When your parents…is it different all the arrangements and legal stuff?"

"A bit but I still needed help."

"That's where Dumbledore came in?"

"Yes. Albus was very helpful."

If Hermione noticed Minerva's use of Dumbledore first name she ignored it. "How did you raise your family?"

"That's a bit of a long story are you sure you're up for it?"

"I waited a long time to hear it. I've been trying to find the right time to ask."

Minerva took a sip of her tea and then looked at Hermione. "Then you shall know the story or as much as I can tell you. I don't remember much from the first few days. My brothers and sister spent the first few days with a neighbor. I spent them in a fog of dreamless sleep and calming potions. Dumbledore and a number of wizards created a society to fight Grindlewald. He and some of my parents friends took care of the arrangements for my elder brother and parents."

"So you didn't have to go through much of what I've had to."

"No, I did…I went through exactly what you are going through today. I remember Dumbledore coming to get me out of his rooms so I could sign the papers for the will. I remember selecting clothing for my brother and mother. I'm sure I did it for my father too. I remember sitting with Albus selecting readings and music and crying on his shoulder. I remember feeling angry, sad, abandoned and overwhelmed throughout the process."

"How did you survive?"

"That is an entirely different story. One I will tell you another time but I will say this. I had a family to consider. I needed to move on."

"I need to move on too. My parents would want me to. I just don't know how." Tears began to fall again.

Minerva took her hand in comfort. "It won't happen overnight but it will happen." Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I need to write Harry and Ron. I'm going to _Scribbulus Ever changing Inks_. I'm out of parchment. Do you want to come?

"No, I think I will wait for you here and finish my tea." Minerva watched as Hermione walked across the street she finished her tea and looked down at the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. A small black owl circled her for a few moments and then landed on Hermione's side of the small table. "Well, hello, little fellow. She noticed an envelope tied to his leg. She took it and gave the owl a bit of her crust. The owl sat there and waited for her reply to the letter she was reading through her square glasses. It seemed Caroline would be able to meet her this later this afternoon. She quickly wrote a response and sent it back with the black owl.

Hermione came back across the street and sat down. "Is everything alright?"

Minerva gave the young girl a sweet smile. "Everything is fine. I have to meet the Caroline Abbot this afternoon. I need to go alone but I don't think it is safe for you to be wandering about."

"We can go back to the _Cauldron_ I need to write Harry and Ron. I have some reading to do as well." Minerva stood and came around to Hermione putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled sweetly. "Alright then. I shouldn't be long."

---

Minerva made her way the third level and Caroline Abbot's office. She opened the door and approached her secretary. Caroline came out moments later and showed Minerva to her office.

"It's good to see you Minerva. The older witch sat behind her desk and opened the file. I see that you are looking to help out one of your students."

"Yes."

"I do apologize for not getting to this sooner by I was at a meeting in Manchester over the weekend."

"No need to apologize Caroline."

"I see from the file that Hermione is a muggle-born with no relatives or listed guardians. You wish to become that guardian?"

"Yes, I do."

"May I ask why?"

"Miss Granger is an intelligent girl. She deserves better then the Conner House."

"What if we could find her something better than The Conner House? Would that make a difference?"

"No. She reminds me of my younger self, Caroline. We've been through similar ordeals. I feel I can help her cope with hers. I can help her heal."

Caroline smiled. "You did such a good job with you brothers and sister Minerva. I couldn't think of a better guardian for Miss Granger but I can't make it happen. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Minerva was shocked.

"The ministry review board wouldn't allow it. You are too old Minerva she doesn't need to lose her parents and then lose you. They are concerned about your association with Albus Dumbledore. Dark Wizards seem to follow him wherever he goes. Hermione doesn't need to be placed in that sort of danger."

"It doesn't make sense Caroline. I have plenty of years left in my life. I'm hardly even middle aged for a witch and Albus Dumbledore being around me is hardly a reason. She would be better protected around us _both_. She's best friends with Harry Potter. You have to admit danger follows him on a regular basis. Is the Ministry going to start dictating her friends as well?" Minerva was growing angry.

"Minerva I am sorry there is nothing I can do. My superiors have made the decision. I have made your exact argument. They will not allow her to be adopted by you. They feel it is a conflict as you are her teacher and your position and associations put her in too much danger."

"Help me Caroline. Help me fight this."

"The only way to fight this is to go in front of the Wizengamot."

"Then help me."

"It could get ugly. Especially since Albus is a member of the body."

"I know but I have to do this for her. I will not let her go to _that place_." Minerva was holding back tears as she left the office.

"Minerva! Minerva wait!" Caroline ran out of the office after her. She caught up with her in the hall. "Minerva." Caroline took her arm and led her to a conference room. "I want to help you but you really should write Albus." She handed her some parchment and a quill from the pocket of her robes. "I will help you but you have to understand this is an odd request from my superiors. I don't know why they are truly blocking you. I can't ask questions they've threatened my job." Caroline sat down next to her. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes." Minerva pulled the parchment closer and began to write the letter.

"Be careful what you write they may be reading it."


	8. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

Minerva spent the next few hours wandering around Diagon Alley. She needed to return to the Leaky Cauldron to check on Hermione. She slowly walked down the main street looking in some of the shop windows as she went along.

Caroline was indeed sincere she wanted to help but Minerva knew it would be a battle. She sent a short note to Dumbledore. Hoping against hope that he would remember their code from some many years ago.

---

Albus was in his office when a small black owl flew in through the open window and landed on the corner of his desk. Albus untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave him and owl treat before he flew off again.

Albus looked at the handwriting through his half-moon spectacles and opened the letter quickly. It was undoubtedly a letter from Minerva but something about the way in which it was written told him something was wrong.

The handwriting was sloppy and when he opened the letter and looked at it closely. He noticed that some of the ink was smudged. Minerva was clearly upset but given the straightforward nature of the letter Albus was unable to tell what she was upset about.

The contents of the letter were normal. She outlined her day and included a timetable and a request for Albus to come with Harry and Ron to the funeral.

Albus had spoken with the two boys and they planed to leave early the next morning but Albus knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. It was clear to him now as he looked at the text of the letter once again that he had a very important message to figure out.

----

Hermione was reading by candlelight in the shared sitting room when Minerva arrived back.

Hermione flew out of the chair and into Minerva's arms. She caught the young girl just in time. "Well, that was unexpected." Minerva pulled Hermione back and looked at her. "Are you well?"

"I was beginning to worry about you. You were gone all afternoon. I didn't know what to do. I was about to write Dumbledore."

"I hope you didn't I wouldn't want to worry him." Minerva's voice died away mid-sentence.

"Minerva?"

"Mmh." Minerva looked back at the young girl.

"Is everything all right?"

"Fine, dear nothing to worry yourself about. Now it's almost time to go to the funeral home."

Hermione's expression faded. "I know I'll get ready."

The service and the viewing was an emotional but quiet ordeal. Hermione stood up front next to her mother's cassette Minerva sat nearby. She offered her support whenever Hermione needed her. Minerva thought she did rather well. They arrived before the services so Hermione was able to spend time with her parents and say her own good-byes.

Minerva helped her through a rough time at the beginning of the wake when her neighbors and her parent's collogue stopped by. It wasn't an overly attended service but the people offering their condolences came in steadily.

By the end of the service Hermione was exhausted Minerva wrapped her arms around the young lady and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "You did very well Hermione."

"I feel numb. It doesn't feel real this isn't fair. Why did this have to happen to me?"

Minerva instinctively tightened her grip around Hermione's shoulders as they continued to walk down the street huddled together against the harsh winter wind. Minerva didn't want Hermione to breakdown or pass out from the exhaustion of the ordeal. She remembered doing that herself. She woke up several hours later in Albus Dumbledore's guest room in his family home.

"Hermione listen to me. You need to focus on getting home dear. We're almost there don't give up. I know you're hurt. It isn't fair but I will help you I promise." Minerva put one foot forward praying that she had gotten through to the distraught girl.

---

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron Minerva ordered a tray of tea and biscuits from the service and helped Hermione into her bedroom. The strong young girl who seemed fine at the funeral home was now, pale and withdrawn. Minerva helped her out of her tear-soaked clothes and helped her change into her nightclothes. Tom arrived a few minutes later with the tea and the evening owl post.

Hermione had received a letter from Harry and she had received a response from Albus. The letter was shaking unsteadily in her hands. Seeing Albus' flowery handwriting on the envelope made her heart skip a beat but she was more concerned about Hermione at the moment.

Minerva put an arm around the young girl. "Where have you gone Hermione?" Minerva's voice was a whisper but enough to shake her out of her trance.

"Huh, I…I was just thinking about my parents. I'm glad you're here Minerva I don't know if I could survive this if I didn't have you're help."

Minerva pulled the girl into a hug. "I'll always be here for you Hermione. Always." Minerva knew she was taking a horrible chance by promising that but she had to because Hermione needed to hear it and because in truth she had no intentions of abandoning the poor girl no matter what the authorities said.

"So what does Mr. Potter say in his letter?" Hermione sat up and opened the envelope on her lap and read it carefully. 

"He says that they will be here in the morning around nine. Professor Dumbledore has arranged the flow network to be open to bring them here to the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's good."

"I not sure if I can handle Ron being here. I mean he is my friend but he doesn't really understand… Harry does…He's really helped."

"I know and you have to remember Ron means well."

"I know that. What does Professor Dumbledore say in his letter?"

"He also has outlined their travel plans and some other school news is outlined. Quidditch scores. It seems Gryffindor has beaten Ravenclaw and the grounds have gotten a fresh coating of snow thanks to the storm tonight."

Hermione tried to smile but she couldn't. Tomorrow she would say good-bye to her parents forever and she would be truly on her own. This ordeal would cease to be a dream.

Minerva noticed Hermione dozing off. "Why don't you go to bed dear?"

"I don't think I have the strength to move."

Minerva stood up and helped Hermione up. "Come, I'll help you to bed."

Minerva led Hermione to her room helped her into her bed and tucked her in. "Sleep well, I be outside if you need me."

---

Minerva settled back into the chair in the sitting room after helping Hermione to bed. She knew tomorrow would be hardest for the young girl. It was a hard thing for her and she was older than Hermione was now when she buried her parents.

She stared back at the letter Albus sent and searched the hidden answers she was looking for. Albus had indeed remembered the code and apparently he also didn't trust his answers to the owl post. The hidden message to Albus was simple. _In trouble with plans need help._ Albus' response was as simple as her message to him. _Will talk tomorrow. Good night my love._ Good night my love was a risky move but Minerva was sure Albus was confident that she would be the only one able to find it as it was well hidden.

---

Hermione woke the following morning with a sense of dread in her stomach. She went through the motions as she had on the days before. Minerva dressed and helped Hermione. The two of them waited down in the dinning area for Albus, Harry, Ron and Molly to arrive.

Molly Weasley stepped through the fire first and embraced Hermione speaking to her in her ever-common motherly tone. Minerva smiled at the scene. If only Molly could take Hermione then Minerva wouldn't be in such a state of worry. Harry come through next, followed by Ron, and then finally Albus.

Albus' hair and beard were cut much shorter, no doubt an advanced glamour charm, he walked over to Hermione and spoke with her briefly before walking over to Minerva and greeting her. He took her arm and led her away from the young crowd. "Good Morning, my dear. How are you holding up?"

"I doing fine."

"Minerva, my dear you are many things. One thing you are not is a good liar."

Albus' crystal blue eyes saw right through her. "I'm torn up inside, there is nothing I can do to stop this."

"You have been here for Hermione in the most crucial of times Minerva." Albus linked his arm with hers and they walked toward the waiting group. "That will not change, in the long-term we will get to the bottom of this."

Minerva squeezed his arm and flashed him a short smile. That's all they needed to share for the other to know what they were thinking. "What do I tell her? And when?"

"One thing at a time dear. One thing at a time. Let's get through this morning first."

---

The services were short. Hermione sat in the pew at the church with Minerva on one side and Harry on the other. They hadn't said much since Harry arrived but any onlooker could tell he was a great comfort to Hermione.

Harry knew Hermione would come and talk to him when she was ready. They had that sort of understanding. Once the church service had concluded. The small group of mourners followed the caskets out and to the cemetery.

Hermione walked between Harry and Ron. Once they reached the site Hermione stepped up closer to the caskets and touched each one for the last time. She sat down and wiped new tears from her eyes. Harry drew Hermione closer to his chest and whispers calming words into her ear.

The graveside services concluded too quickly for her. The reality is too much. "Ron, can you and Harry help me over there I don't think my legs can take it."

"Sure." Ron steps up on one side of her Harry on the other. They take her hands and walk ever so slowly to her father's casket.

Hermione placed a single red rose on top the casket. "I love you Daddy!" The words barely escape her lips before she falls to her knees. "It isn't fair." Minerva watched helpless as Hermione broke down. Albus held her back.

"She has Harry and Ron Minerva. Let them be. If we're needed we aren't far away."

"Oh, Albus… it… I remember…" Minerva collapsed against his side and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't bear to watch the young lady in front of her. It brought back too many painful memories.

_1945_

_Minerva was so overcome she could hardly stand. She felt a pair of strong arms lift her up into a standing position and somehow she walked forward. Ayden was on her right and Albus was on her left. Undoubtedly, it was Albus' strong arms that helped her to stand earlier. She approached her parents' graves and deposited a single red rose upon each. Ayden wiped tears from his eyes as the young dark haired boy followed his older sisters lead. Minerva couldn't fight the blur of tears in her eyes but she thought the blur of tears in her eyes but she could hear her weeping sister Kati in the background. _

_Albus Dumbledore paid very close attention to his young lover. She was a strong one but even the strongest of people faltered under extreme exhaustion. Minerva was no exception. _

_As the mourners left the cemetery, friends helped with the younger McGonagall children. The six-year-old twins, Michael and Andrew had a small understanding of what was happening. Kati was overcome with grief, and Ayden had been the strong brother, but Albus knew better, much like Minerva it was only a matter of time before they all crumbled._

_Minerva and he were left alone in front of the gravesides. Minerva left his strong arms around her but she also felt her legs beginning to give away. Albus was quickly kneeling next to a crumbling Minerva McGonagall. "I can't do it!" She sobbed and continued to cry hard. She started to hyperventilate. _

_Albus held her tight and talked to her softly. "You can, you are not alone Minerva."_

"_They left me Albus! I have the children to worry about. There is a war on and I don't…"_

_Albus stood up, then lifted Minerva up and wrapped his arms around her. "You will continue to grieve for them Minerva. You will do them proud and raise your siblings well I will make sure you have all the help you need."_

"_Oh, Albus. I can't…"_

"_No more Tabby…No more."_

_---_

The group returned to Tom's for a light dinner. Ron and Harry had been a great help to Hermione. Minerva noticed that they had gotten her to eat something and were now in deep conversation. Minerva heard the words quidditch, family and school. She wasn't certain if Hermione was with the conversation but she was glad to see the boys making an attempt. Harry was very close and Minerva noticed that Hermione seemed to enjoy having him near. She appeared to almost be drawing strength from him.

"Look at them Albus."

"I see. Harry seems to be helping Miss Granger a great deal."

"Yes, he does." Minerva looked away from Harry and Hermione and back at her dinner. "The question is how do we help her?"

"You've haven't had any luck with the ministry Minerva?" Molly asked

"I'm afraid not Molly. Caroline is concerned that a much stronger force is at work. They sited Harry's friendship, Albus' position and my age as negatives to Hermione's well being. Caroline has fought them but there is no moving them."

"Oh poor Hermione."

"Ssh, Molly, not so loud I haven't told her yet. It's just too much for her at the moment."

"I will be meeting with some people inside the Ministry tomorrow. I thought it would be nice for Hermione to have Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley here for a while longer. That is if you don't protest Molly?"

"Oh, no I think that is a wonderful idea. Dumbledore if there is anything Arthur or I can do to help. Please just say the word."

"Thank you Molly. If anything coming up I will be sure to let you know. At the moment it's just important to find out what we are dealing with."

---

"So Hermione how are you feeling." Harry's arm quickly came in contact with Ron's head.

"Ouch! What was that for mate?"

"That was for a totally unfeeling question Ron!"

"It's okay, Harry really." Hermione touched his arm and then looked at Ron. "I'm as well as can be expected at the moment. I still have a lot of work to do but I'm glad you and Harry are here. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Hermione leaned over toward Harry and gave him a hug then she leaned over to Ron and gave him a hug. Ron was unsure how to respond and Harry had a hard time suppressing his laughter at the expression on Ron's face.

The trio finished their meal silently. They then began to discuss more recent happenings at the school. Hermione knew she would be returning to her studies very soon and wanted to be brought up to speed on everything from the house- elves to Professor Lupin and Sirius Black.

As the group spoke Hermione was drawn to the group at the far end of the table since they had returned earlier that evening both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had been engaged in a long and hushed conversation. Hermione was curious Minerva had been gone for a long time the pervious day and when she returned to the room she didn't look at all herself. She was secretive and sad. Hermione had a strange feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Hermione's worry had not subsided but she wasn't about to let her feelings show. She knew something was terribly wrong. She wasn't sure she would be able to deal with another bombshell.


	9. Heart to Heart Memories

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated as hermin22 reminded me a few days ago. I've had some time off and was able to write this small chapter. It's a filler of sorts to help advance the story. I hope you enjoy remember to R&R. :)**

Hermione stood once again on the sidewalk in front of her home. Minerva put an arm around her shoulder. "One thing at a time, dear."

"I know." Hermione began to walk toward the front door. Minerva followed slowly behind. Hermione took out her key and unlocked the door for the second time in a week. She walked through the door and stood in the entryway. She let out a breath and walked down the hall looking at the pictures and knickknacks again. She picked up a crystal swan and placed in her pocket. "I gave this to Mom, for mother's day last year."

Minerva nodded. "I understand." Hermione disappeared around the corner and into the sitting room; she stood in front to the fireplace. She picked up a family picture, her mom and dad were smiling it was on their last holiday. She placed it back on the mantel and left the room. "I still don't know where to start. I always thought that this house would be here for me."

"It is, you don't have to make any rash decisions Hermione. We can protect it while you are still in school. There are agencies, wizarding and muggle alike that will rent it if you like, but nothing has to be done about that today.

And what about me? Hermione stepped closer to Minerva. She looked like a small, lost child again. "Has any decision been made?"

Minerva didn't know what to say. Hermione was so fragile she didn't want to disappoint her again. "Nothing is official yet Hermione, I can promise you that I will look after you. When we are back at school and even now, I will be there for you."

"What about when we are not at school?"

Minerva knelt down next to her. "As I said, nothing is official yet. It is a very long process. I won't go to the Conner House, Minerva. I would rather die first.

"Hermione!" Minerva stood up and looked very seriously at the young girl. "Don't ever say that!"

"Come and sit with me please." Minerva directed Hermione toward the sitting room and continued, "I think it's time I told some of what I know."

Hermione and Minerva sat down on the overstuffed couch. Minerva took the young girl's hand. "Caroline seems to be hitting an obstacle with your guardianship. In all honesty even she and I am uncertain why it is. Dumbledore is looking into it. I can tell you that you will remain at school over all holidays and we hope to have it resolved by the end of the year."

"I won't go to _that _place Minerva."

"I have no intentions of sending you there but this is going to be a very long process and it seems some people want to make it even longer. Albus' meeting is this afternoon. We will just have to wait and see. In the mean time, we should go to work on packing some of your things."

Hermione stood up and walked over to the window. I have a few things to get from my room. We could start there. Would you like to help?"

"I most certainly would."

Minerva followed Hermione to her bedroom. When she entered the room she noticed right away that it was in immaculate order, it was a calming blue color with blue and white matching bed liens and crisp white curtains, a picture of Her, with Ron and Harry was placed on a bulletin board next to her door and it one looked closely you could proudly see the Gryffindor colors proudly displayed over the top of the board.

Hermione stood in front of the window. She was crying once again, Minerva walked over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Minerva it's just…" Hermione motioned to the view from her window. "Mom loved those gardens. I used to spend the summers helping her and when I was…" Hermione wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "When I was little I used to have a swing hanging from the tree over there."

"I understand, dear." Minerva held Hermione as she cried again, she only hoped that this would soon all be resolved and that Hermione could begin to heal fully. Minerva sent a silent prayer to the gods above that Albus was having a better time resolving this than she.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes again and turned to face her head of house, I think I will head up stairs."

Minerva watched Hermione climbed the stairs. She wanted to help the young girl, but though it best to give her some time to alone before offering her help. She looked out the window at the swing that Hermione pointed out earlier. Minerva could see the her own live in this, for a moment it she saw her sisters and brother out there on the swing, not Hermione. She was standing firmly behind that and as equally broken as her Gryffindor cub.

Minerva turned around and saw Hermione was busily working on packing items she would need and want back at school, while at the same time, packing items away for storage. "Do you think, I need all of this at school?" Hermione asked without turning toward Minerva.

"We certainly have the storage space. It's better to be safe than sorry." Minerva walked over to the stacks of belonging and began shrinking them so they could be more easily packed."

"Thank you again for everything"

"Hermione, I'm here for whatever you need. Minerva picked up another item and placed in the trunk at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Anything else?" Minerva noticed Hermione sitting on the bed with a small book in her hand.

"Just this, Hermione held up the book slightly, but continued in her silent musing. "It's a family album one of the only ones that wasn't destroyed in the attack." Hermione looked over at Minerva. "I don't know how this is going to end.

"I can't answer that either, but I can tell you it will get better. You will be able to get on with your life; it's what they would have wanted for you. It will not happen tomorrow or even the next day, but it will."

"I know." Hermione held the album close. "I don't know if I can do anymore here…at the moment."

"I would encourage you not to rush my dear. We can return during the holidays or on the weekends and take this a little at a time.

"Yes, that what I will do."

---

"I will not stand for this decision. This girl has been through quite enough!" Albus Dumbledore was calm but forceful. The panel before him didn't seem to be getting the message.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore the decision regarding Miss. Granger has been made. "What if I found a different guardian for Miss Granger, temporarily?"

"It would not be temporary Professor. We are done with this case." The magistrate was firm.

"No, we are not! Miss Granger will remain at Hogwarts over the upcoming holiday, until an appeal of her case and assignment to the Connor House can be heard at this Wizengamot." Dumbledore walked swiftly out of the chamber, his robed billowing in his wake.

---

Hermione and Minerva finished straightening the bedroom before carrying and levitating Hermione's belonging downstairs. When the reached the foyer, Hermione noticed a spotted owl on the front porch, she placed the box she was carrying on the floor and opened the window to let the bird in. "Minerva?" Hermione looked at her head of house with raw emotions.

"Take a deep breath child. I'm sure it will be fine." Minerva quickly produced an owl treat from her pocket and gave it to their guest as she untied the letter from his foot. The bird nibbled on it appreciatively. Minerva opened the letter, and walked toward the kitchen. Hermione watched and wondered but made no move to follow her.

Minerva paced the floor as she read Albus' words. With the completion of each sentence the nerves in her stomach grew tighter. This was by no means the result she'd hoped for, but it would by them some time to make their case. She knew for now Hermione would be safe, and they would have time to get to the bottom of what was really happening but, then again, they seemed to be dealing with some very powerful people…people even Albus couldn't identify at this point. Hermione was safe…but for how long?

"What did the letter say?" Hermione asked as Minerva walked back into the entryway, tucking the letter away. "We are to return to Hogwarts…now. You will spend the holidays there with Mr. Potter and myself. "It's the best we can do for the moment."

For the first time in days Minerva saw an inkling of a smile creep onto Hermione's face. The girl gave a slight nod before the walked out of the house. If only she knew what kind of fight lie ahead. Minerva stood in the entryway in a daze transported back to 1945 and her life…Albus was her savior. Could she do the same for Hermione?


	10. 1945, Mina's Memories

A.N. Thanks to an overwhelming response and the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, here is the next chapter of Nowhere to Turn. Remember to Read and review.

**Chapter 10: 1945—Mina's Memories **

**---**

Minerva continued to collect items in the sitting room and foyer. She knew that when Hermione's emotions calmed she would to glad to have the mementos from home. Suddenly Minerva felt an abundance of emotion emanating from the upstairs. She turned to go check on Hermione, but suddenly felt light-headed and collapsed to the floor.

Hermione heard a large crash from downstairs. She quickly wiped her latest tears away, forgot the last box of belongings she had been packing and ran to see what was the matter. "Minerva!" She ran to her mentor's side and knelt down. "Oh, please be okay!" Hermione searched for wounds and found none. "Please don't…don't do this to me! Minerva!"

Hermione was doing her best not to panic. She put a hand to Minerva's face. Her skin was slightly cold, but her pulse was steady. It looked like she was sleeping, but Hermione couldn't wake her.

_Oh, what do I do? Think don't panic you need to get help. Dumbledore! Kingsley, he might be closer."_ Hermione ran upstairs and wrote two letters sending them both with an owl that had just arrived on her windowsill, with a letter from Harry. Once they were gone she ran back down to Minerva. She sat down next her and took a hold of her hand. Hermione was certain that whatever caused Minerva's state was very old magic and she was certain that Dumbledore would be able to help.

---

1945

Minerva sat in her room doing her best to hold back tears while packing her possessions. Albus was working on packing up the essentials from the twins' room. Ayden was helping Kati pack her room, and comforting her at the same time. Minerva was not pleased about their arrangements, but it was only for a few months until she graduated. The children would be staying with a close friend of the family and would move to Hogsmeade this summer so Minerva could finish her Animagus training with Albus. Kati had already stopped talking to Minerva although she was opening up to Ayden. Minerva knew that her sister was upset and even blamed Minerva for the death of their parents.

Albus had done his best to ease Minerva's fears about that tidbit, but she still felt guilty about it. Even though the two weren't close in age Minerva and Kati were always close.

Albus walked by Minerva's room, stopped in the doorway and watched her staring out the window. This was so much for even her to carry on her shoulders. "Tabby?" Albus walked in a joined her on the window seat. He reached up, put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh Albus. I didn't hear you come in."

"I did not mean to startle you love." Albus placed an apologetic kiss on her forehead.

"Don't think on it Albus. How are you coming along?" Minerva stood up, went back to the pile of belongings on her bed and continued her packing.

"The essentials are packed. Ayden is helping Kati, and the twins are napping. How are you holding up?" Albus moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine." She moved out of his hold and back to the window seat. "Auror training starts in the fall. I got the letter today."

"I saw the owl. I know you will do well Minerva. I have no doubt."

Minerva shifted uncomfortably on the seat. "I wish I were that confident."

Albus walked over and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around and whispered in her ear. "Tabby, it will all work out."

Minerva leaned up against his chest. I'm responsible for them now—all of them. Four year-old twin boy, a six year-old sister, who hates me at the moment I might add and Ayden, who only just turned eleven. So would you be so kind as to explain to me how everything will be all right, love."

"Minerva, have faith…"

Faith…Albus faith has little to do with it. It will not just work out! Grindlewald has taken everything from me Albus!" Minerva crumbled to the floor Albus slid down next to her and tilted her chin up so crystal blues eyes met her deep seas of green. "He hasn't taken everything Mina, I'm here. I have no intentions of leaving you."

Minerva returned to school to finish up the year. It was getting warm now and exams were approaching. She spent much of her remaining time at Hogwarts studying for her exams and attending her private lessons with Dumbledore. It seemed he was right; things seemed to be working out. The children wrote to her everyday and with the help of Lynn, her close friend, she and Kati had started talking again.

Minerva's private lessons with Dumbledore were paying off as well; she was confident that she would be a certified Animagus by the end of term.

She and Albus decided to meet after lunch today and not waste the wonderful weather. They took a leisurely walk down to the black lake and had the lesson there. No one use walked around the back half of the lake, so for the most part were alone. She and Albus would steal the occasional kiss, in between Minerva's attempts to transform into the gray and black tabby cat with square spectacle markings around the eyes.

"Excellent job my dear, but the marking around the eyes need a little more work."

"Yes, Albus… I can feel it."

Albus reached for her hand and kissed. "Shall we give it one more try? This time concentrate on your face, the signature markings."

Minerva closed her eyes and seconds later Albus had a small gray and black tabby cat with the most wonderful square spectacle marking around its eyes rubbing up against his leg.

"Wonderful Minerva, just wonderful." Albus beamed down at her. She transformed back into herself with a slight smile on her face. "Come over here and sit with me, Tabby. I believe you've worked hard enough for one day."

Minerva began walking toward the large oak tree Albus was standing under. As she approached him a large red and gold plaid blanket appeared under the tree with a picnic basket beside it. Albus was sitting on the blanket with his arms wide open waiting for her. She sank down graceful and curled up in his arms. He drew her into the most passionate kiss they had shared to date. When it ended she wanted nothing more then for him to do it again. She curled deeper into his arms in true cat like fashion and closed her eyes. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. The world was crumbling around her but her she was always safe in his arms.

"Would you care for a refreshment my dear?"

"No, thank you. I would really just like to sit here and be held." Minerva didn't really care anymore. Two weeks for now, she would no longer be a student and their relationship would no longer be inappropriate. If they were caught now she doubted anything serious would happen, and from Albus' earlier display of affection it seemed that he held that same opinion.

Two weeks later Minerva was indeed home, joined by two house eleves, hand picked by Albus from the Hogwarts staff. They were a godsend. The McGonagall family was getting along and Minerva was happy to be home with time to concentrate on them.

"Minerva This isn't fair! Mom would never…! Ayden stormed out of the room. Minerva stood holding her little brother silently shocked by Ayden's reaction. Minerva quickly handed Andrew off to a waiting house elf before going after her brother.

Minerva walked into the sitting room to find him sitting on the couch crying. "It isn't fair… They promised they wouldn't leave and they did…"

"I know dear heart and you have been very strong and a very good help to me. It's okay…let it out." Minerva gathered her brother in her arms and let him cry. For the first time since her parents died she cried with him.

After a few minutes the sobbing coming from Ayden subsided and Minerva cast a spell to clean his face. "There you go. Ayden, I know this difficult you but it's the best we can do at the moment. I still need your help around here and some times things might not be fair."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I know."

Minerva smiled at Ayden and drew him into a hug. "That's my boy. What do you say we go out do something tonight, just the two of us? There has been so much going on and Andrew, Ian, and Kati have been taken up so much of my time. I've forgotten about you. I'm sorry. You've been so strong that I sometimes forget you're hurting just as much as they are. I'll call Poppy and ask her to come and stay with the little ones so we can spend so time together."

"All right!" Ayden beamed at her and the idea that tonight he would have his older sister's undivided attention. "Can we go somewhere and talk. We need to talk." He said as seriously as ten year-olds could.

Minerva smiled and ruffled his hair. "Deal." Minerva stood to get floo powder and call Poppy. Could you please make sure that Tully puts the twins down for their nap?"

"Yes, Min."

Poppy gladly agreed to help and arrived around four o'clock. Minerva and Ayden decided to go into London. They went to Ayden favorite restaurant for dinner and caught a movie. The evening was a smashing success. Minerva decided to stop for ice cream on the way back to the house. Ayden wanted a chance to talk and it seemed best to save it for the end of the evening.

Minerva had truly been impressed with the way Ayden had been handling himself as of late. In point of fact, she was a bit concerned, except of today's outburst and the day the funereal he had shown any emotion or reactions to the recent events. She had spoken at length with Albus about this during his recent visit and he assured her that everyone handles grief differently and that he didn't see any reason to worry quite yet.

Minerva sat down at the table outside the ice cream shop with her dish in hand. Ayden wasted no time digging into his sundae. "So is Albus coming this weekend?"

Minerva was a little surprise by the question. _Is this what he wanted to talk about? _Minerva placed her spoon back in the dish of ice cream. "Yes, I believe he is. Does that trouble you?"

Ayden did not make eye contact with his sister. "No."

Minerva reached across the table and lifted the boy's chin so their eyes met, "Ayden?"

"Is he a replacement for our father?"

Ayden's question struck at Minerva's heart "Merlin, No! Ayden he isn't. Albus Dumbledore is a dear friend Ayden. He has helped me greatly this last months but no his is not a replacement for our father. Nor do I think he would want you to think that of him."

"Okay." Ayden said with a smile as he took another huge spoon of ice cream.

"Albus Dumbledore will of course be one of your teachers next year. I hope that you are comfortable enough with him so that if you do have any issues at school you will go and speak to him. I expect your Hogwarts letter should be here any day now. When it arrives we will have to plan on another journey together to Diagon Alley.

Minerva noticed that Ayden was hardly paying attention to her. He had taken to playing with what was left of his ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "What's the matter, Ayden?"

"Nothing," he lied still playing with his ice cream.

"Ayden, please look at me. " Minerva voice was soft "What is it?"

Ayden looked up at his sister. It was clear he was fighting back tears "They promised they would take me the first time before I went to Hogwarts and now they're gone!" The ice cream bowl in front of Minerva broke into pieces.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean." Ayden was terrified.

Minerva offered Ayden a smile. "It's easily fixed." She put her hand over the bowl and it was immediately repaired. "See, it's as good as new." Minerva stood up and offered her brother her hand. "It's okay to be mad." She said as they walked back toward the Leaky Caldron. "We'll get through this little one. You'll see."

---

Hermione looked down at Minerva. She appeared to be peaceful sleeping Hermione had managed to get a pillow under Minerva's head and was waiting for help to arrive. She hoped Kingsley or Dumbledore would receive her plea for help soon, because she was driving herself mad sitting here alone. Hermione held onto Minerva hand for dear life, silently willing her to open her eyes. Whatever she thought of to wake her mentor up she tried but none of it seemed to work. This was indeed very old magic.

----

Minerva arrived home and levitated Ayden up to his room. She got him ready for bed. When she was satisfied that he would sleep soundly, and checked on her other siblings; she came down into the sitting room to look for Poppy.

"How did your outing go my dear?"

Minerva turned to she Albus sitting in an over stuffed chair next to the fire; half-moon spectacles perched on his nose reading a book. "Albus, what are you doing here?"

Albus took off his glasses and put down the book. He moved toward her kissing her on the cheek. "Poppy had an emergency at St. Mungo's. She sent word with one of your house elves and I came straight away to stay with the children until you returned." Albus moved to the couch and Minerva joined him quickly curling up against him. "I could stay tonight, if you wish."

" Thank you for staying with them but, I don't know if that is such a good idea at the moment."

"Oh, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no Albus. Don't miss understand me. I had a nice conversation with Ayden tonight and it seems he's afraid that you were going to force him to accept you as his father."

"Oh dear, I hope you explained that would never be my intention."

Minerva smiled as she watched Albus squirm a bit at the prospect. She kissed him lovingly. "I did indeed explain that to him. You needn't worry yourself." Minerva sat up and faced Albus. "It does appear that we will have to be more careful around the little ones."

"We will indeed, Tabby."

---

As Minerva expected, Ayden's Hogwarts Letter Arrived in August. She had a difficult time explaining to Kati why she was allowed to go to Hogwarts yet. It was an obstacle she did not anticipate

Two weeks before school began she and Albus took the children away for the weekend to Albus' summer cottage. Minerva was please with her siblings' progress Ayden was becoming a huge help with the young ones. Kati was now sleeping through the night without the help of dreamless sleep. The twins were still too young to understand and at times asked for their parents but Minerva dealt with it well.

"What's on your mind my dear?"

Minerva looked back and found Albus standing behind her massaging her shoulders. "That feels wonderful. I was thinking about the kids. I am pleased with their progress."

"They are truly wonderful and you have done a marvelous job Minerva. You are doing very well yourself if I do say so."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"I am very proud of you Mina. What are you plans for when we go home?"

"I have to take Ayden to get his school supplies. Poppy is coming to stay with the others. I don't suppose you can come with us, could you?"

"I don't think that would be wise Mina."

"I didn't think so. I understand."

"I know you do." Albus kissed her, sat next her and held her for the rest of the afternoon.

---

Minerva and Ayden entered Diagon Alley early but it didn't seem to help much. The Alley was a flurry of activity. "Can I go look at the quidditch stuff?"

"Not yet dear, you won't play during your first year any way. Do you have your letter?"

"Right here." Ayden held up the letter.

"Good, off to Gringotts my dear brother. This lot won't be free." Minerva and Ayden spent the afternoon going in and out of the shops that were all too familiar to Minerva after her seven years at Hogwarts. They stopped first at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to purchase Ayden's robes. After that task was done it was off to Flourish and Blotts for his schoolbooks, and then Ollivander's for his wand.

"Ayden, Why don't you go and get your wand. I'll head to the Apothecary and pick up your potion supplies. I'll meet you back here. Please don't wander off."

"Okay." The two of them went their separate ways

By the time Minerva had collected the list of ingredients Ayden needed and returned to Ollivander's Ayden was paying the wand maker and picking up yet another wrapped package."

"Miss McGonagall, how nice to see you. You have a very nice young man here. It was a pleasure to help him find his wand. A good one at that, holly wood, twelve inches with unicorn-tail hair."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, it sounds very nice. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I wish you a pleasant day sir." Minerva ushered Ayden out of the store.

"Good day."

"That was different." Ayden said as they walked into Magic Menagerie "What are we doing now?"

The letter says you can bring an owl, a cat or a toad. I thought you might like to pick your own animal to take with you."

"I want an owl."

Minerva opened the door and allowed Ayden to go through ahead of her. "An owl it is then, go pick the one you would like.'

Ayden went over to a gray and white barn owl right away. "Min, I want this one."

"Okay then, let pay for her and head home."

---

One week later, Minerva led her brother through Kings' Cross Station to platform nine and three quarters "Remember what I told you at home." The little boy nodded his head. "I'll be right behind you alright, now make a run for it." Ayden ran toward the wall pushing his trolley and disappeared. Minerva walked through and met him on the other side.

"Wow!" Ayden eyes were wide looking at the steam train."

"Yes, indeed." Minerva wrapped an arm around her brother. "Come on let's find you seat." They walked to the middle of the train and handed over his belonging. "Now, remember if you have any problems…"

"Albus is there. I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ayden hugged his sister goodbye and stepped up onto the train just as the whistle blew.

"Remember to write."

"I will." Ayden said as he stepped in and went to the nearest compartment. He took a seat next to the window and waved to Minerva as the train began to move.

Minerva watched and waved as the train moved away. She was wiping tears out of her eyes. The crowd of parents and family members began to disappate after the train was out of sight. Minerva turned around to walk back into Kings' Cross. As she turned she bumped into some one. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sir."

"That is quite alright Miss McGonagall." Minerva knew that voice. "Albus." She whispered.

He took her by the arm and whispered back. "Indeed, Minerva."

They walked back toward the gateway. "What in the world are you doing here?" Minerva looked at him. He was under the most adorable glamour charm. His hair was very short, but still Auburn red, he bread was gone. Minerva though he looked very handsome.

"I was checking on a friend to see how they was holding up?"

Minerva squeezed his arm and leaned against his shoulder. "I fine thank you. I wasn't as bad as I thought."

Minerva and Albus moved closer to the portal still waiting for their turn to go through. "Shouldn't you be at the school?"

"I had an appointment and I have plenty of time before I have to return. I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you, Tabby." Albus had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva scolded so only he could hear.

"It's just an offer my dear. I haven't seen you since the cottage."

Minerva walked through and Albus followed. "I told Ayden he could talk to you if he had problems…"

"Of course, Minerva."

"I shall see you later my dear." Albus began to walk away.

Minerva practically had to break into a run to keep up. "You're leaving? I thought you had time."

"I was under them impression that I once again went too fast…with us I mean."

Minerva put her hand against his chest. "It's not too fast. Where are we going?"

Albus took her hand and led her out of the station and toward The Leaky Caldron

"Albus I can't not there."

"Not to worry my dear we are just passing through. They walked through the bar and out the back. "Take my arm."

Minerva did as she was told and moments later she was standing outside Albus' summer cottage in Hogsmeade.

---

Albus knelt down next to Hermione "You can let go now, Hermione. She will be all right. Kingsley has brought a potion to help her."

Kingsley knelt down on the other side of them. He handed the potion to Albus and helped Hermione to her feet. "What's happening to her?" Hermione asked still holding onto Kingsley for dear life. Hermione watched Albus gently lift Minerva's head and administer the potion.

Albus looked up at the young girl, while still holding onto Minerva. "The enchantment she is under is call _memor incantatem_, it is sometimes a side effect caused when a person is trying to pervert an over abundance of accidental magic.

Hermione put her hands over her mouth. "I did this to her. Oh, Merlin." Kingsley held the young girl and helped her into the sitting room.

"It's not your fault, Hermione." Minerva spoke for the first time. Her voice was weak but she was back with them.

"Yes it is Professor."

Minerva slowly turned her head to look at Hermione who was sitting on a lounge chair in the sitting room off the foyer. "No it's…Albus…Please." Albus understood fully. He squeezed her and stood. He helped Minerva into the sitting room and sat her down next to Hermione

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There really wasn't much to tell. I do it all the time, especially with the first years'. They have a myriad of problems with accidental magic. If you can detect it then most of the time it is preventable." Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione. "I'm okay."

"It's all my fault."

Minerva smiled at the distraught girl. "Hermione listen for a moment; you have been through an emotional firestorm. You're not sleeping and you're eating very little. You are in your third year. You think you should be able to control your magic. You think this shouldn't happen. Well I am here to tell you that it happens to the best of us. I was able to help you so I did just that."

"You were hurt because of me."

Minerva pulled Hermione against her chest. "I wasn't hurt love. The enchantment causes people to relive memories. In this case what I went through after my parents were killed." Albus looked over at Minerva with a raised eyebrow, she just smiled back. She knew what he was thinking about.

"If Dumbledore and Kingsley hadn't come…"

Minerva titled Hermione's chin up and looked her in the eye. "They did come. You did the right thing. I knew you would if the situation arose." Hermione looked up at Minerva and stood up. She walked to the other side of the room and paused by a picture. She looked at it for a moment and then returned to sit next to Minerva. She hugged her as tight as she could and then looked up at her seriously.

Albus and Kingsley took this as their cue to depart. Albus winked at Minerva as he left.

"I could have lost you."

"No, Hermione. I would have eventually fought it off." Minerva looked into the young girl's eyes "You're going to have to do far worse to rid yourself of me."

Hermione cracked a small smile. "No, thank you. Professor. I have no wish to get rid of you. Will the board look down on this when they consider…?"

Minerva pulled Hermione back against her chest. "Don't think on it Hermione. We should finish up here."

"I'm almost done with me room. We can leave everything else until the end of the year. I'll go get the last box and go lock up".

"Hermione dear could you find us something to make a portkey. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to Apparate us both."

"Sure." Hermione stood up and went around checking to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. Hermione picked an old magazine and the rest of her shrunken belongings and returned to the sitting room.

"Here you are."

"Oh how nice." Minerva took out her wand and whispered the spell for the portkey. "Is there anything else you need before you leave?"

"I think I have everything." Hermione said as Minerva stood and held her wand tapping the magazine.

"You'll only need to touch it with a finger," Hermione did as she was told and moments later she and Minerva were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione noticed that the weather had gotten colder since she left and that the dementors were still present in the distance. "Minerva?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have they found Sirius Black?"

"I am afraid not." Minerva said as she and Hermione made their way up to the castle. Minerva looked by at the Azkaban guards, "It appears Dumbledore will have to have a word with the ministry. The dementors are getting a little to close for comfort." Minerva took Hermione hand and wrapped an arm around her as they continued to make their way. She wrapped her cloak around Hermione. "Let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

---

Harry, Ron and Ginny, welcomed Hermione back with open arms. Hermione was spending time catching up on her homework, as well as the going on at Hogwarts Harry was there when she needed to talk. The duo would spend many later nights down in the common room talking about any matter of things. . The Quidditch season was in full swing and Gryffindor was still behind after the Ravenclaw last match. Hermione was looking forward to the next match this weekend. Hermione still didn't know what was going to happen to but she found it was easier to function if she took one day at a time.

---

Minerva was back in her quarters at Hogwarts correcting some essays when there was a knock on her door. She called for the person to enter and Albus was soon standing in front of her desk. She looked up from the essay and over her square spectacles. "Good evening, Albus."

"Good evening Minerva." Albus stepped in. "I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

"I was just correcting some of the essays you assigned to my OWL students in my absence." Minerva removed her glasses and looked back to Albus. "I was just thinking about having a spot of tea. Would you care to join me?"

"I would find that most agreeable." Albus led Minerva to the sitting area by her fire. Two cups of steaming tea and a small pot appeared floating before them. Albus sat down next to Minerva and handed her one of the two cups. "How are you feeling, Tabby?"

"I'm fine, Albus. Thank you for helping today." She turned and kissed him lightly.

Albus stood and walked over to the fire, not looking back at Minerva. "It was not a problem. I only wish I could have done more to help Ms. Granger with the situation."

"I take it your meeting at the ministry didn't go well?" Minerva watched him for a moment in front of the fire. "Albus come sit down." He sat next to her in one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. "Talk to me." She said softly.

"You are correct, it didn't go well. I'm not certain what we are up against. I'm not certain I understand the reason for their objection." Albus leaned forward sensing Minerva growing apprehension. He put his hand gently over hers. "I have requested a hearing in front of the complete Wizengamot but I haven't receive a response."

"Oh Albus, what do we do?" Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "If we have to send her to that place, she will be treated no better than the house elves she been defending."

Albus moved from the chair to the sofa. He pulled Minerva into an embrace. "Don't worry Tabby, we're doing everything we can to see that it doesn't happen. She's spending the holidays here. I made that very plain to them."

"It's a start." Minerva sank deeper into his chest. "Thank you my love for everything. I've missed you."

"And I you Tabby."


	11. Return to Normalcy

**A.N. Nowhere to Turn is back! We are getting close to the end of this one...we are also to a point in the story where we are making connections to an end so this chapter is serving as a bridge to the last 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review. I also don't have beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 11: Return to Normalcy **

Harry was happy to see Hermione return to school. He helped her catch up on the work she missed. They continued to spend nights in the common room talking about anything to help Hermione heal. She was still concerned that the Muggle Affairs office would send her to Conner House over the Holiday, even though Dumbledore made it very plain that the placement was unacceptable.

"There is no sense in worrying yourself 'Mione, it won't happen." Harry said as they were completing their homework for Professor Lupin.

"I don't know, Harry you weren't there..."

Harry took a hold of her hand. "There is more to this isn't there? Tell me?"

"I'm not sleeping, I'm tired and I'm going in a thousand different directions! I can't do this all Harry! I just can't!"

Harry watched new tears of frustration spill from Hermione's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered up their books. "Okay, I think we've had enough for one night. Let's go take a walk." Harry directed Hermione toward the porthole and out into the corridor with one destination in mind.

Minerva was sitting by the fire when she heard her door open. She knew it was Albus and a sense of calm came over her. "Hello, Albus."

Albus smiled and walked over toward the fireplace, he bent down and kissed his wife. "Good evening, my love."

Minerva removed her square spectacles and looked up at her husband. "Have you heard anything."

"Nothing from the wizengamot I'm afraid. I did get a letter from Liz Clearwater, she has been unable to find any reason why the papers should not go through. How is Hermione today my love?"

Minerva stood and walked over to the sofa and sat next to her husband. "She's not said much today. She was very quiet in class. She's been spending time with Harry and Ron. She's not herself that much I know."

"You look tired my dear."

"I am and something has been bothering me since we left the ministry. It's been bothering me more since you had no luck helping Hermione."

"What's that." Albus asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"When I brought Hermione to meet with Kingsley I sensed there was more to the story. I escorted Hermione to the waiting area and went back to speak to him about the investigation. Kingsley said the attack on her parents had all the signs of a death eater attack.

"That much we know is certain my dear, but I sense there is more."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, indeed, Kingsley said that the initials of the attackers were carved into the victims. The initials were LM. Lucius Malfoy...Kingsley is sure of it...but they don't have enough evidence to make a conviction stick."

"We shall keep an eye on young Mr. Malfoy then, if Lucius is indeed to blame for Hermione's Parents deaths...I could see young Mr. Malfoy causing Miss Granger some grief."

"I'm also concerned they may come after her next...remember what the note said. _You're next_. Albus I've been living in fear for her since we got back."

"She's safe here at Hogwarts everyone is?"

"Even with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Yes, My dear... do not worry." Albus kissed her

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on Minerva's outer door. Albus quickly got up off the sofa and walked through the floo to his office.

Minerva walked quickly toward the door and opened it. The sight on the other side made her heart break. Harry was holding a distraught, frustrated and exhausted looking Hermione Granger. She took one look at Minerva and broke into tears. "Bring her inside, Harry. Harry stopped in the door way and whispered something into Hermione's ear. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her into Professor McGonagall's sitting room. Hermione wiped new tears away from her eyes. Minerva watched as Harry placed her careful on the sofa. Harry stepped back and watched as McGonagall placed a blanket over his friend.

Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead and led Harry toward the other side of the room. "What happened, Harry?"

"She's overwhelmed with her work load. I don't understand how she's getting to all these classes let alone completing the work for them. She's not sleeping through the night. She's not eating and she shared with me on our walk that she's still having nightmares. I've tried to talk to her about lightening the course load but she won't hear of it.

Harry finally took a breath. "I was hoping that if I brought her here she might talk to you."

Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think I will be able to get her to talk. Did she share what her nightmares have been about?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable. "Some of them have been about her parents. The more recent ones have been about her future. She doesn't want to go to Conner House and she's afraid you won't be able to take her in Professor. I tried to tell her that you and Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to her but, she's just so...tired..."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up Harry. I promise. I will take care of her. Now I know you're worried about Hermione but, you need your sleep."

"Yes, Professor, Tell her I'll see her on the pitch tomorrow. She promised she would come to the our game."

Minerva led Harry toward the door and smiled at him. "I'll make sure she makes it. Good night Harry and good luck tomorrow.."

"Thank you and good night, Professor."

Minerva turned away from the door and headed back into the sitting room. Hermione was restless on the sofa now, undoubtedly having another nightmare. Minerva quickly knelt down next to the young girl and whispered calming words to her. Hermione woke with a start a few moments later. "Minerva!"

"I'm right here love." Minerva gathered Hermione in her arms and pulled her to the floor and cradled the crying girl in her lap. "Hush...darling...Hush now. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"They made me go... and... there... was... nothing you... or Dumbledore could do. I went to Conner House and I came back to school hurt... and I couldn't...go...to ...class." Hermione buried her face in Minerva's shoulder.

"That not going to happen you will be here for Christmas Hermione...here with me. I promise you that."

Hermione crawled out of Minerva's lap. "I'm sorry I don't mean to act like a scared little child."

"Don't apologize...I was afraid too Hermione. You just have to remember you aren't alone in this."

"I know. I just can't handle all the classes and the stress...Minerva...I have to change something before I go insane. I can handle the time turner I think I still need a full load to keep busy. It will help but I was wondering what you thought about me dropping Muggle Studies and Divinations.

"Well you know how I feel about the latter and Muggle Studies makes sense to me. I'll change your schedule for next term and let the Professors know not to expect you in class for the rest of this term.

Hermione blushed. "I kind of already took care of divinations. I sort of walked out in the middle of class. I tried to find you but you weren't in your office or teaching."

"Not to worry dear." Minerva wrapped her arms around her. "What do you say we get some sleep. We have big game in the morning. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Come on I'll set up the guest room."

Minerva made quick work of the guest room and made sure Hermione was comfortable before going to bed herself. Albus left a note for her on the bedside table. The note was simple it said. _I love you, take care of Hermione, I'll see you in the morning._

Morning came and the weather was dreadful. The winds and rain that had been plaguing them for weeks were stronger today. "Minerva, Can we really have a Quidditch game in this weather?"

"We don't cancel the games for much anymore. "Do you have your umbrella?"

Hermione nodded and the shivered. "I wish these dementors would go away."

"I know it's hard but it will be over soon."

The weather at the time of the game was worse. The wind was blowing the rain in the players faces. Harry was having a hard time finding the snitch. Hermione stayed in the stands watching and cheer the team on. When wood called for timeout Hermione made her way down to the team benches where the team was huddled under an umbrella.

"What's the score.?" Harry asked as he wiped his fogged up glasses on his robes.

"We're up by fifty points, but you've got to catch the snitch soon or we will be playing into night."

"I don't know how I'll manage with these." Harry waved his glasses around. "I'm as good as blind up there."

Hermione reached for Harry's arm. "Here let me see." She took the glass from him and with a flick of her wand and a quick spell that Harry hadn't heard before, the glasses were clear. "They will repel water now.

Harry smiled "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione returned to her seat next to the teacher's box and smiled over to Minerva. Ron was sitting next to Hermione congratulating her on her brilliance. The game went on for a while longer. Harry was heading for the snitch when all of the sudden the mood in the stadium changed. It was eerily silent and a wave of cold swept over Hermione. Suddenly she was transported back to the beginning of term. She saw the vividly bloody pictures and the note in black ink and with the words. "_You're next, they are dead because of you_." Hermione heard a scream inside her head and watched as Harry fell from his broom but she was so overcome by her own emotions that she felt as if the world was collapsing in around her.

"Oh, Albus, Harry...Hermione...Albus!" Minerva was doing all she could to fight the dismal feeling within her.

"Go to her my dear. I'll take care of Harry." Albus extended his hand calling out a spell to slow Harry's decent as Minerva made her way to the stands. When she reached the Stands Ron was holding a shivering Hermione in her arms.

"Did she pass out Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor, she's just come back 'round."

Minerva reached into her robes and produced a piece of chocolate. "Here Hermione, eat this and we will make our way back to the castle. They are taking Harry to the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva it was horrible. I'm so cold. I could see them. They were happy and then all I saw was the pictures and the note that came with them."

"You're safe now, and the dementors won't be coming on the grounds anymore."

"Try and get some sleep dear." Minerva pulled the covers up around Hermione. "I have to go and meet with Albus. I'll be back shortly.

"I should just go back to the dormitory."

"Hermione, you've been through a lot today...stay the night."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Minerva walked up Albus' office door. It was already half open before she got her hand up to knock.

"Come in Tabby. How are Hermione and Harry?"

"Hermione is still rather depressed from this afternoon as is Harry. There is no hope for the broom."

Albus came from behind his desk. "I have spoken with the dementors and the ministry. "We will no longer have issues with our visitor from Azkaban.

"What was their excuse for coming onto the grounds?"

"They thought they saw Sirius?" Minerva fell back onto the couch. Albus sat down next to her and gathered her into his arms. "It will be fine Tabby. He is not on the grounds."

"I just can't believe that Sirius would do such a thing...poor Harry...Is there anything you need from me."

"There are many things but let us get through the Wizengamot and Buckbeak's trial. I love you don't forget that no matter how hard things become."

Minerva leaned closer and kissed him. "I will never forget that my love." Minerva moved out of Albus' embrace and looked up at him. "We will need to have a conversation about Hermione and what we tell her in the near future."

"She knows about our History my dear...she's a smart girl. I don't think it will take all that much."

"You are of course correct but still we will need to discuss what is expected of her."

"And we will."

Minerva stood up. "I need to check on her. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave, after receive a kiss and then stopped and turned back around. "Oh, Albus, she got another letter about Conner House today...I intercepted it, but she's been have dreams. I need to tell her that she is staying Albus, to calm her down. The dementors took her into a very deep despair."

"Minerva she is here for Christmas. I don't care how many letters they send. She's staying with us. You can tell her that for certain."


End file.
